Calling
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: Erin Falle wanted a normal life when she meets someone extraordinary. Soon after, she's in for an adventure, involving the wolves, the Cullens, and the VOLTURI! The first in the Imprint series. Please review. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Calling

Chapter 1: Unexpected

When I got up this morning, I died a little. The dream wasn't real, as much as I willed it to be. My russet skinned angel, beckoning to me, pulling me into his warm and inviting arms...

A nice, relaxing stroll on the beach should clear my head. And the waves of La Push were gentle to wade through. Most people would find it irrelevant to swim in weather like this, but I enjoyed the cold. It pulled me away from my warm and intoxicating dream. I threw my bathing suit on and put on warmer clothes. I stole the station wagon's keys from the hook and ran out, momentarily forgetting my sandals. I laughed and ran back in. Then I made sure I remembered everything before I sped towards the beach.

Ooh, the water was freezing. But I swam farther into the water. I looked back at the shore. There was a small group of people, boys, I believe, watching me swim faster. Were there sharks in these waters? I laughed at the thought. Then I stopped, wide eyed as something pulled on my leg. The boys, even from far away, saw me stiffen. I heard someone call out, but I couldn't hear what they said. A boy jumped into the water.

"No! Don't-"I warned him, but the tugging brought me under. I looked wildly at the watery gloom, trying to figure out where I was, how deep I was getting, and what my chances were if I managed to get and swim away. I knew it was too late. The shark pulled me farther, and I felt my skin tear. My blood was now coloring the murky depths. I closed my eyes, wishing this were a nightmare. Then the tugging grew fiercer. I almost screamed. I let out my breath slowly. Then a last scream exited my throat as another tugging appeared at my waist. Something warm touched my lips, and I had air in my lungs again. The shark suddenly disappeared. I was pretty much unconscious except for the awareness that I was above the surface. And eyes were staring at me. I couldn't move my arms, though, or my head.

"Seth, bring her here," a voice ordered. I heard a motorboat somewhere. The boy named Seth lifted me, and all went dark.

"Is she okay?" a worried voice asked, bringing be to reality. No! Anything but that voice! This wasn't reality; it was my dream creeping on me the precious moments I was still alive. I moved my leg as if to kick the voice away. Big mistake. My leg stung. It hurt so bad, I winced. The voice gasped, and I felt a warm hand touch my cheek. As it lingered there, the warmth was searing fire. I gasped at how hot he was. If this was hot, what does his face look like...?

I tried not to open my eyes, afraid to find out if it was really a dream, and I was still in bed. But my eyes opened anyways. Two brown eyes were staring into mine with some kind of emotion. Was it love? Not the kind a mother has for a child, as I'd experienced so much before, but a warm, burning kind of love. I was new to it, unaware of how to react to him. So I just stared back, confused and dizzy. Not only that, but I was hungry. My stomach reminded me in a very embarrassing and audible way. I blushed.

"Carlisle, she needs to eat," the angel-voiced boy said to a man behind him. I looked away from him and saw there were others in the room. They all looked like gods, pale skinned and beautiful. There was an older, blonde man, now entering the room with a honey-blonde woman, who was holding a tray of food. I smelled soup. It was delicious, nothing from a can. I looked elsewhere. There was a tall, russet-skinned boy almost identical to the one hovering over me, holding hands with a bronze-haired girl about my age. I guessed it was her parents right next to the cute couple. The bronze-haired boy looked at me with interest, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Actually, I do," he said. His words made me jump. His wife looked confused. The girl my age giggled. Why was I here, in this strange house, with these strange people, one of which can read my mind?!!!

"I see you're scared," the blonde man said. "We aren't here to hurt you."

The honey-blonde woman set the tray of soup and crackers on my lap. I was afraid to touch it. The woman smiled warmly, and rubbed my hand. I was surprised at how cold hers was, compared to the boy next to me. I couldn't stand it. I threw the tray to the ground and ran out, ignoring the pain in my leg.

"Wait..!" the angel boy called out. I ran towards the stairs, sensing freedom in the air, when suddenly I ran into something bulky. I looked up to see a large, muscular man. He was terrifying. I screamed and ran farther into the hall, only to bump into a pixie-like lady. How'd they get here so fast? I screamed again and ran away, only to fall into the bulky man's arms.

"Hey, hey!" he tried to calm me down. I squirmed away and realized I was cornered. Then I did the only thing a girl in my situation could do. I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Calling

Chapter 2: Learning

Seth

The girl had an expression of pure horror. I didn't blame her. She had no idea where she was, or who she was with. She was even afraid of _me_. Esme placed a bowl of hot chicken soup on her lap and rubbed her hand. I saw another look of terror in her eyes, then resolve. The soup went crashing to the tile floor, and she was out of her bed, sprinting down the hall.

"Wait-"I yelled. But it was too late. She was heading for the stairs. That was when Emmett appeared to see what the yelling was about. She crashed into him, took one look and screamed. She ran for a door, when Alice blocked her way. The girl screamed again and ran back into Emmett.

"Hey, hey..." Emmett tried to soothe her. The girl was gasping in air as she realized she was trapped. Then she fainted. I ran and caught her, lifting her up and taking her back into the room.

Girl

My eyes fluttered open. I was back in the same bed, in the same room. I started to cry. I had been kidnapped. I knew my dream was trouble. My angel boy was sitting in the corner, asleep. He looked so peaceful...

_No_. I cannot give in. I _will_ not give in. This boy kidnapped me. For what, though? I looked at my leg, which stung as I moved it. There were stitches running in a giant "O" on the side of my leg. So he helped me. And I returned the favor by screaming at him. Now I felt bad. What was his name? I searched my brain for some kind of clue... I remember a name being called at one point.

_Seth, bring her here_... a boy said. So his name was Seth. It was a beautiful name, easy to remember and say. I got up, this time not to run, but to explore. The room had a huge window, with a perfectly good view of the town below. Where was I? I walked towards the sleeping Seth, happy now that he saved me, glad that he stayed. His head was bent, so his face was hidden slightly. I snuck a peek at him.

His face was beautiful, and he smiled softly in his sleep. I unthinkingly placed my hand on his cheek. Whoa, his skin was hot! Seth shuddered under my touch, and his eyes opened slowly. I stared into them, I was mesmerized. Now I was under some kind of spell. He was my angel, and I was his. I didn't want to leave. Even if I did, I was glued to him through his eyes.

"Seth?" I whispered. His eyes lit up as I said his name.

I felt happy, happier than I have been in years. Seth lifted me gently, until I was on his lap. He held me close, and I didn't object. In fact, I liked it.

"Well, you know my name, but I need to know yours," my angel whispered.

"Erin," I answered.

"Aaron?" Seth sounded confused. "Isn't that a boy's name?"

"No, E-R-I-N, Erin," I giggled.

"Oh."

The door burst open, making me jump. The large, bulky man poked his head in, grinning.

"Don't try anything, you two," he joked. Seth chucked something at him, and I stared at the man in surprise as he caught it effortlessly. He tossed it back. I saw, as it was in Seth's hand, that it was a small clock.

"Get outta here, Emmett," Seth whined. Emmett grinned and left. I sighed and rested my head on Seth's shoulder. Seth played with my hair for a while, pulling apart the dark orange-red strands. Then he stopped as my stomach growled impatiently. I blushed and got up, pulling Seth with me. He led me down the stairs slowly; afraid I would try to run again. To reassure him, I came closer and wrapped my arms around his torso.

The pixie-lady appeared at the end of the stairs, making me jump again.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized. "Seth, I can't see if she tries to escape, so let me take it from here."

Seth growled at her, making her hold her hands up in surrender.

I walked with them silently until we entered a room filled with a ton of people. I hid behind Seth, who seemed at ease with them.

"Erin got hungry," he announced, making me blush. The bronze-haired girl smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Erin, let me introduce you to everyone. That's Carlisle and Esme," The blonde man and honey-haired woman smiled "Bella and Edward," the bronze haired man and his wife nodded "You already met Emmett, and that's his wife, Rosalie," the blonde lady smiled "Alice and Jasper," the pixie and a new blonde man smiled "and last but not least, Jacob and Nessie."

The girl giggled and the boy similar to Seth grinned. I blushed back.

"Come here, Erin, let's get you something to eat," Bella said, holding her hand out to me. I blushed again and took it, walking quickly with her into the kitchen. I felt all eyes on me as we left.

Now this is why I don't like crowds.


	3. Chapter 3

Calling

Chapter 3: Wow

Bella placed a bowl of hot chicken soup on the counter. I took a careful sip, decided it wasn't poisoned, and ate the rest. Seth watched my every move with wonder. Nessie entered the room with Alice, both sporting evil grins. Alice grabbed my arms, Nessie grabbed my waist, and they carried me away.

"Hey!" I screamed. Emmett was laughing as I struggled. Everyone but Seth was.

"Put her down!" he protested. Alice carried me into another room, and Nessie struggled to close the door on Seth.

"Urgh, Alice, help me!" Nessie groaned, pushing his head back out the door. Alice ran to assist her and soon Seth was slamming his fists against a locked door.

"Alice! Renesmee! Let me in or I'll break the door down!"

"Sure, go ahead," Alice yelled, "I'm sure she'll thank you for barging in on her when she's changing!"

Renesmee helped me out of my bathing suit top. Then Alice came over with some underwear and a top that was way too small.

"Um, no. I like shirts that are a little... big," I explained. I imagined my extra-large Lucky Charms t-shirt still in my room somewhere.

"Oh, no. You're wearing this, and you're gonna like it. If you don't, Seth will," Nessie laughed. I glared at her. But if it was for the boy who saved my life, I'll do it. I owe him. And besides, I felt a strange urge to impress him. I didn't know what came over me. I couldn't help it.

Renesmee made me wear the top, and Alice brought over a pair of black skinny jeans and belt, saying the top really matches my eyes. I looked down, admiring the feel of cotton and denim on my body. The blue-green fabric wasn't tight, much to my surprise.

Alice giggled at my expression when Nessie brought me a pair of Stilettos. I can barely walk a straight line in boots! But Seth was down stairs, and I used that excuse to stand up and walk towards the door.

"No chance," Alice pulled me back. "Makeup and hair next."

I groaned and sat back down. Nessie braided my hair, and pulled it all up in a ponytail. Alice was already done with my makeup. I went to the mirror at the side of the closet.

This must be a trick mirror. The supermodel stared back at me, wearing the same clothes and shocked expression as I was.

Her makeup was discreet, only light pinks and browns on her face. Some makeup shimmer was on her face, as well as her arms and in the v-necked opening on the top. I blushed at the thought of anyone looking _there_.

The blue-green top was short, sporting my belly. There was nothing unusual about the black skinny jeans. The belt was around my top, instead of on my waist.

I walked down the stairs with confidence. The fact that Seth was going to see me kept me balanced. I had the pleasure of seeing Seth's shocked expression turn into adoration. I walked towards him.

"Erin, you look... You're... Wow," Seth stammered. Emmett walked past us, whistling suspiciously.

"Okay, hotshot. Since you can't say proper sentences around me, I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed. Seth started to stammer again.

I looked around. Where was everyone? Renesmee pulled Jacob outside. Jacob was putty in her hands. Wonder why? I looked at Seth. He was staring at me, love clouding his common sense.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door Renesmee ad Jacob walked out through. Seth took my hand, making me turn around by instinct. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, startling me. They were very careful and soft, but it angered me. HOW DARE HE?!!!

Seth pulled away, his face soft. Then he looked confused at my livid expression.

"Erin?" he asked, worried.

Love really _did_ cloud his common sense.

"I'm sorry! I thought that was what you were waiting for!" he explained.

I didn't listen. My fist snapped up, hitting him square on the jaw. We heard a sickening crack and I screamed. Seth was rubbing his jaw, but used his other hand to hold my broken one. We heard another crack, and I screamed again.

"Oh, jeez! Carlisle!" Seth said, giving my hand back. Carlisle suddenly appeared out of nowhere, making me yelp in surprise. He looked at my hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I kissed her, she punched me, her hand broke, and I think I made it worse," Seth explained really fast.

"That's impossible. She's fine," Carlisle said.

Seth looked at my hand, then at me. What. The. Heck?


	4. Chapter 4

Calling

Chapter 4: Discovery

Carlisle was still staring at my hand. Seth was staring at me. I was staring at everybody.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he and Bella walked towards us.

"She punched me," Seth started, confused. Bella coughed for some reason.

"Why?" Edward asked, somehow expecting the answer.

"I kissed her," Seth explained, sheepish. Bella coughed again. Edward looked at his wife for a moment, and then looked at me.

"How's your hand?"

"Broken, yet healed," I said. Edward looked puzzled. Then his head snapped up to read Seth's thoughts, and realization hit.

"You... _Healed_?"

I nodded, confused. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"It's a very good thing, but it healed rapidly. We weren't expecting this," Edward choked. Seth was equally surprised. He looked at me with even more wonder. Carlisle was now feeling my hand, jabbing it at the bone.

"Ow! Hey!" I protested. Carlisle looked at me with worry.

"Don't hold it so tight," Edward murmured.

Jacob and Renesmee now ran towards us. Seth explained what happened, and when he got to the part where I punched him, Jacob turned red and he stole a glance at Bella. Then he looked at Renesmee, who didn't seem to have noticed. I looked at Bella, wondering what all the embarrassment was about.

Nessie came over to me. Instead of looking at my hand, she took it and pulled me away, back into the house. She made me sit on the couch, standing up to face me.

"How much do you know?" she demanded. Her arms folded against her chest. All the Cullens entered the room. Seth and Jacob appeared behind them.

"What-" I stammered, confused.

"How much have you noticed about us?!" she clarified.

I paused. Why was this a big deal?

"Tell me!" Renesmee screamed. I jumped, and then shrank into the couch.

"Nessie, hon, you're scaring her," Jacob whispered. Carlisle took her away and then faced me.

"Erin, we need to know how much you've taken note of us. All of us," he said softly. I looked at everyone, from tiny Alice to gigantic Emmett. They all stared back.

"_Why_?" I whispered, trying to fight back tears. They were winning. Seth saw how scared I was and sat next to me, pulling an arm around me and holding me there. My sobs slowed, but didn't stop.

"Erin..." Seth whispered, sounding like he was in pain. Jasper said something too quietly for me to hear, and then it was only Renesmee, Jacob, Carlisle, and Seth in the room with me. Seth stroked my cheek.

"Erin, we need to tell you something," Carlisle began. "We aren't really humans."

I stared at him in shock. Seth stiffened.

"I'm a half-vampire," Renesmee said.

"I'm a vampire," Carlisle said.

Seth said nothing. Jacob spoke up.

"And Seth and I are werewolves."

I stared at them all stupidly. I couldn't comprehend what they were saying. Then it dawned on me. I had known it all along. The speed, the warmth, the cold; they weren't human. I was in the house of horrors. Every most-feared monster was in this house. I screamed. Seth jumped, Carlisle closed his eyes, and Renesmee and Jacob froze. I ran out of the room. I ran out the door. Outside, there was the fastest vehicle I could ever imagine. A sleek and shiny motorcycle was sitting there in the drive way. I sat on the seat and tried to hotwire it. In my peripheral vision, I could see Seth running out to catch me. The motorcycle roared to life and I sped away.

---

Seth

---

Erin sped away on the motorcycle I was planning on riding on with her. I feel to my knees as she drove out of sight. Jacob's hand was on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and ran for the trees, pulling off my shirt.

"Seth, don't go," Jacob warned.

"I have to. She needs to understand," I yelled back. I shifted and was soon running with four legs.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Oh, heads up. _**PLEASE READ**_!!! Erin was an orphan; her mother died during childbirth and her father left her on the orphanage doorstep. Will be explained soon.

_**Read First**_

Calling

Chapter 5: Dangerous

Erin

I didn't stop until I reached my home. Ever since I ran from the orphanage, it was running from place to place. Now I was just running. I grabbed a bag and stuffed my clothes, toothbrush, pocketknife, pepper spray, and hairbrush inside. I ran into my kitchen and stuffed a loaf of bread and three bottles of water in what little space I had left. I ran back outside. I was about to get back on the bike when someone moved in my peripheral vision. I looked up, carefully reaching towards my pepper spray, hidden on the side of my bag. I saw an unfamiliar man hold his hand up to prove he was unarmed. His face was beautiful. I froze.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Nahuel. I heard you were staying in this area. Was your mother's name Evelyn?"

I stared at him, then nodded.

"I'm sorry about her death..."

"Are you from the orphanage?" I asked.

"No. I've heard about you though... Your mother was a friend of a friend's... I looked all over the country for you."

"Why are you here?"

"Why don't you let me on your bike and I'll explain on the way?"

I stared at him. He walked towards me and sat behind me.

"You have friends here?"

"No," I lied, "Do you?"

"Have you heard of the Cullens?"

I winced.

"Yes."

"I've met the daughter."

"Oh."

He let the subject drop as we passed a sign that told us we reached Seattle. I saw the sky was dark, and I was sleepy.

"Let's rest for the night," Nahuel suggested.

I drove to a nearby motel and signed in. When we entered, both of us blushed as we saw the room only had one bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor. I'm used to it," Nahuel told me. I felt sorry for him. Where did he live?

"Okay, but feel free to come up if you get uncomfortable," I said.

Nahuel smiled at me and sat on the bed. He beckoned for me to join him. I sat down and his smile got wider. He leaned in with interest.

"Are you not afraid?" he asked. I looked puzzled.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"You know what the Cullens are."

"Well, yes, but I escaped."

"It isn't so hard for them to follow," he said gravely.

"What?!"

"Vampires are super-fast and can capture your scent, following your trail. Thanks to me, yours is covered."

"How?"

"I'm half-vampire too."

I stared at the beautiful figure sitting next to me. He saw that I was about to run, and took my hand.

"Not all vampires are bad, and the Cullens are really good. I'm good. I'll help you all I can, but this is a big mistake."

"I'm glad to know they're good, but they lied to me," I whispered.

"Have you met the Quileutes?"

Yes. Wince.

"Unfortunately."

"They all protect humans."

"One is in love with me," I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"He imprinted on you," Nahuel said.

"What?"

"You're his natural mate. He can't control his love for you."

"I'm... his _**mate**_?!"

"Yes. To him you are the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth."

"I love him back, but he didn't tell me why he loved me, or why the Cullens were super fast, he told me nothing," I whimpered.

"Don't worry, you know now," he said.

"I've been lied to so many times before. But the one I love... It's different."

"I understand."

Nahuel slid off the bed and onto the floor. I pulled the sheets over my head and buried myself in thought.

---

I woke up from the worst dream imaginable. Instead of running into my angel's arms, I ran away, running into a different angel. This angel said kind words to me, took me away from my original angel, and kissed me. Then he smiled evilly and leaned in. I screamed as his sharp, pointy fangs broke skin on my neck. My first angel screamed, and then he wasn't my angel. He was a large wolf, running towards Nahuel. Nahuel and Seth fought, and Nahuel won. Seth lay dead on the ground, and Nahuel advanced on me.

"I love you," I screamed to Seth's body. I closed my eyes and waited for Nahuel to kill me.

That's when I woke up. I saw Nahuel hovering over me with worry.

"You're drenched in sweat, and you were crying," he informed me.

"Sorry. I had a nightmare."

"It's all right. It was just a dream," he laughed. Then he leaned in, his face soft. I immediately knew what he was going to do. I let him. I heard fists on the door, but that didn't stop him. All of a sudden, he yanked me into his arms and kissed me, just as the door flew open. I heard a thud as someone fell to his knees, sobbing. We broke apart, and looked at him. Seth hid his face with his hands. I heard sobs escape his lips. I immediately regretted kissing Nahuel. I had run away from my angel. And I kissed the one who spoke kind words to me. Seth continued to cry. He looked up at me, his face distorted with pain, his eyes red.

"Erin, I love you. Please tell me you don't love me back, and I'll leave forever. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but there are rules I must follow, I can't randomly tell you I'm a monster."

I knelt in front of him and rubbed his tears away from his face.

"Is this enough proof?" I asked, and I kissed him.

His lips tasted like salt water, but I could detect a hint of sweetness in them. I didn't want to pull away, and neither did Seth, but Nahuel was still here.

To both of our surprise, Nahuel was smiling.

"I don't have to be Jasper to make people feel the right emotions. It was all too easy when Jacob told me to make her come back to you," he said, laughing.

"You were here?" Seth asked.

"Yes. If you hadn't kissed her, she would have met me a lot sooner."

Seth laughed a bit, making me ticklish inside. The butterflies assaulted my stomach. We talked for a few hours, then my stomach complained. I threw on my Lucky Charms shirt and a pair of jeans and Seth took me to the nearest restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Calling

Chapter 6: History

Seth ordered a small meal, pancakes and eggs, but I was starving. I got the same meal, with more eggs and a side of sausage. Seth smiled and sipped his coffee. I hated coffee, so I ordered herbal tea instead.

"What is your favorite color?" Seth asked, making me giggle at how random the question was.

"Tan," I answered.

Seth blushed, and asked why.

"It's the color of sand, freshly-cut wood, dry grass, and all those things."

"What about wolves?"

"Huh?"

"I'm tan," he said.

I smirked.

"What foods do you like?"

"Ice cream," I said.

"What kind?"

"Mint."

"Mine too!"

"Awesome!"

"Favorite way to kill time."

"I surf. You met me while I was swimming, though."

"Sharky."

"Yup."

Seth continued on and on. Sunflowers, rubies, snow, eagles, drawing, computers, and the lists go on and on and on. Then he realized I'd stopped talking when he asked who my parents were.

"What?"

"I never met my parents," I said quietly. Seth froze, then got up and sat beside me. He put his arm over my shoulder, and I leaned into him.

"You're an orphan?"

"_Was_," I said bitterly.

"What happened?"

I sighed and looked up at him. His eyes were sad, and they bore right into mine.

"I was born June 20th. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father, holding a grudge against me, I guess, left me on the doorstep of the orphanage."

"Tell me everything."

"I was in the orphanage growing up, unwanted and almost unloved. The owner of the orphanage was nice to me. She was an orphan herself, and knew how hard it was. Every day, she would take me to her house and care for me, giving me a home. She wasn't married, so when she died, I was brought back to the orphanage to be taken care of by a bitter, mean old lady named Miss Oakendale. She hated children, and she treated me worse than the other students. Her nickname for me was 'Doorstep.' We all wanted to leave. Soon after she arrived, I began getting strange dreams of how to escape. I hid a journal under my mattress, which was against the rules, and wrote notes about my escape. I studied the building, and saw that everything in my dream was part of the building itself. I decided to write more in my journal, until Ms. Oakendale caught me and threw it in the coal burner that kept us warm. But I kept having those dreams; until the feeling of freedom was so real in them I lost it and ran away."

Seth stayed silent for a while. I stared at him for a few seconds, then continued.

"They found me surviving off of garbage and recognized me as one of theirs. I was hauled back to the orphanage. Ms. Oakendale was really mean now; she threw books at me and made me sit in the back of the class for weeks. Everyone laughed at me when I wanted to talk to them, and soon I was part of the walls that kept the building together.

"I started having dreams again, good dreams. I saw that a man would take me away from the dreadful place.

After years of waiting, a man in a suit came to the door, asking for me. I soon found out that my mom left a part of her will to me. The man's name was Mr. White, and he was a lawyer. He took me away and told me the news. It turns out she was an ultra-millionaire or something, and I inherited a fortune from her. Mrs. Oakendale tried to pry the fortune from me, but I was now old enough to start my own life. I have been moving from place to place, settling in on a sunny home in La Push. Then I met the boy of my dreams –literally- and I don't want to move anymore."

Seth was silent. I looked up at him. His eyes were wide, and he didn't move. I thought he died for a second, and then he opened his mouth.

"I... Imprinted on a millionaire?" he asked meekly. I giggled.

The waitress came over with the food, smacking gum in her mouth. The sound was loud and obnoxious. I wanted to tell her to go away. Then I realized she was looking Seth over in astonishment. I could see a hint of lust in her eyes. Now I was mad. I made sure she was watching, and then I gave Seth an amorous peck on the cheek. Seth was shocked for a second, then he smiled at me. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing in pleasure. The waitress was now looking at me, a hostile expression in her eyes. I licked my lips in anticipation. Then she left. Seth was oblivious to our exchange. I think he short-circuited after my kiss. Then he smelled the food. We ate in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Calling

Chapter 7: Amazing

Seth

Erin was unusually quiet on the way home. Nahuel had left, leaving a note and money at the motel for us. I was speeding down the road on the bike with her clinging to me with all the strength she had. I could feel her arms tighten, making it hard to breathe. It was strange. It was as if she acquired my strength and my ability to heal rapidly, only she was a whole lot faster in healing than I was. I chuckled a little, making her shiver. After a few hours, we were parked safely in front of her house. Erin took her arms away, and I felt a blast of freezing cold air where her arms used to be.

"Seth, wanna come in?" she asked, walking towards the door. I got up off of the bike. As she pulled her keys out of her backpack, I couldn't help but ogle at her. Her messy, orange-red hair twisted in the breeze. It resembled the fiery tangle of locks on that evil vampire's head...

No. Erin wasn't evil. Why would I even match her with _Victoria_? I shook my head and stared at her face as she tried to put the right key into the lock. Her forehead was crinkled in frustration as she jammed a third key into the lock with no success. Her turquoise eyes were bright, and her nose was curved perfectly to compliment them. My eyes finally made it to her lips. They were gently parted, not too plump, not to skinny. There was a small sheen of lip gloss, which I knew was chocolate flavored. She hated any other flavor. Especially cherry. I wished that I could kiss her, right then and there, when she was obviously in need of love. How could someone so beautiful live alone like this? She should have hundreds, no, _thousands _of boyfriends doting on her and wishing that they could kiss her. Boyfriends who would rather spend a lifetime with her than playing video games or driving fast sports cars. But she is going to become the mate of a werewolf. _My mate_. I sighed.

"Aha!" Erin laughed as a key finally fit into the door. She turned it to the left and opened the door. I followed her inside as she turned on the lights. She had a regular, normal house, not one you'd expect a _millionaire_ to live in. I saw a small TV in the corner, and a loveseat right across from it. A coffee table was in the middle of the room, covered with magazines and a few remotes. I sat down on the loveseat and looked through the magazines. Some were the weekly news from Forks and La Push, and some were National Geographic. There were no magazines with Angelina Jolie or Brad Pitt on the cover, none with some hot, teenage girls' heartthrob and a headline that reads, "All My Secrets."

"Erin, where are you?" I called out, realizing she wasn't there.

"In here," she croaked from the kitchen. Was she crying?

I ran towards her, to be met by a blast of sickeningly sweet and icy scent. Erin was on the ground, staring intently at a note she was holding. I knelt beside her, worried.

_Erin,_

_You better watch out. I'm coming back for you._

That was the letter said. Erin was in shock. I was dumbfounded. Who was coming for her?

_**AN: YAY!!! I got the idea out. Now, let's see... Who could her mystery visitor be?! Sorry it's too short. I promise the next will be longer.**_

_**Please press the review button below. Thank you for your time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hey! Now, I need more reviews. If you send me more reviews, I'll post more chapters tomorrow. I know you like the story if you are still reading. Please?**_

_**Oh, and a fan asked me what Erin was. You'll soon find out...**_

_**WHAT'RE YOU DOING READING THIS SENTENCE?! THE STORY IS DOWN BELOW!!!**_

***

Calling

Chapter 8: Another Discovery

Erin

Seth stiffened next to me as we read the note. The room smelled like cinnamon and pine, which wasn't what it smelled like before I left. I was scared. That's when I noticed the scent had a familiar feeling to it.

"Erin, let's go. A house full of vegetarian vampires and two werewolves ought to keep you safe," Seth murmured, worried for my safety. I only nodded.

On the drive to the Cullens', I was hyperventilating. Seth was trying to soothe me, while keeping his eyes on the road. Carlisle and Edward were outside by the time we got there. Jasper appeared at the doorway. I was still hyperventilating. Jasper stared at me, and waves of calm replaced my fear. I now felt confused.

"Jasper can control emotion," Edward said distractedly as Seth's mouth was spewing words a mile-a-minute. I looked at Jasper again. He smiled at me, but I saw a hint of worry as he listened to Seth. Jacob and Nessie were suddenly behind me, making me jump.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay," Nessie said. She pulled me towards the house. Everyone followed.

"So, you can heal superfast and you have super strength," Jacob mused. That's when music started playing in the other room.

**SHE'S A SUPERFREAK, SUPERFREAK,**

**SHE'S SUPERFREAKY!**

Jacob howled with laughter. I laughed a little too.

"We had a bet, see, and Emmett bet you would be in another state when Seth found you," Jacob chuckled. "I bet right; you would be in Seattle."

"And what was the wager?"

"If I win, Emmett can't talk. If he wins, I can't phase for three weeks."

"And Jacob can't live without phasing," Rosalie muttered as she came to check on me.

"You can't live without a mirror," Jacob countered.

**FIRST CLASS, UP IN THE SKY, WE'RE FLYING FIRST CLASS, LIVIN' THE LIFE**

**ON THE FAST LANE, I WON'T CHANGE**

**BY THE GLAMOROUS**

Rosalie charged into the other room and I heard a scuffle. I laughed. Seth chuckled behind me as well.

"So, Erin, you okay with the idea of living in a house full of monsters?" Nessie teased. Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ started up. I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Besides, I have a pretty good scream. I can make you deaf in a second."

"BOO!" Jacob howled behind me. I let out a bloodcurdling shriek and smacked Jacob on the chest. Nessie was holding her ears.

"You weren't kidding about the scream," she said. Jacob looked guilty. Everyone laughed except Emmett. Seth came over and kissed my cheek. I ran into the other room to put in some music. I doubled over laughing as I saw Emmett, trying to do a mime impression. He narrowed his eyes and pointed at me. I laughed harder. Before I knew it, I was on the couch, Emmett tickling me. I shrieked with laughter.

"My fair Erin needs rescuing from the pitiful mime," Seth declared, and he tackled Emmett. The two started to smack at each other.

"Emmett! Seth! Take it outside!" Bella and Esme yelled. Seth walked away, daring Emmett to come out. Emmett help up his hands, then walked out with his arms behind his back. It took me a second to realize he was miming handcuffs. I started to laugh again. Alice bounced down the stairs just then, wearing the most adorable dress and matching heels. Her eyes narrowed at my Lucky Charms shirt and casual pants, with unmatching sneakers.

"Erin, what is that?"

"A leprechaun. And a breakfast cereal," I said, trying not to giggle.

I knew there was a shopping spree in my future, whether I'm Alice or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Calling

9. We Shall See

Erin

If I were any other girl, I would have run away until Seth actually let me leave. Seth was smiling, though, as he raced to follow me through the trees. I shrieked and kept on running. That's when two warm hands grabbed my waist and lips brushed my cheek.

"Tag. You're it."

"Erin! Seth! Yoohoo!!!" Alice called. I groaned and broke away from Seth's embrace. We rushed back to the house.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"Carlisle says he needs to run you through some tests."

I went into Carlisle's study, confused. I was surprised to see Nessie and Jacob there as well. Carlisle got up and faced me with a needle. I backed away.

"No, don't worry. I just need to take a blood sample," he assured me.

Seth held my hand as Carlisle pressed the needle to my skin. I winced when it pulled blood from me. I almost fainted to see the scarlet liquid slosh in the container when Carlisle walked away. Seth kissed my nose in encouragement.

As it turns out, the tests were all about my body. Carlisle was trying to find out what I was, because I was obviously not human. Nessie and Jacob whipered quietly to themselves in the corner. I was soon falling asleep on Seth's lap when Carlisle told us to come over. He told us the results.

"I compared the blood of three people; Renesmee, Jacob, and a normal human. When I compared them with yours, I discovered that yours and Nessie's blood were identical. You're half-vampire."

I froze. I'm a monster too? I can't be! Can I?

"Erin! You're just like me!" Nessie squealed, pulling me into a hug. She started chatting about what we could do together, like have sleepovers, hang out, go shopping (Alice squealed downstairs), and all that stuff. Seth hugged me in a bear hug.

_I don't believe it_, I thought.

"I know, neither can I," Seth whispered. I gawked at him. Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. "What? You heard Erin."

"No, we didn't," Jacob said. "She didn't utter a word."

Nessie stared at me. I stared back. Why was she staring at me?!

"You stole my power!" she yelled. Immediately, all the Cullens appeared in the room. Carlisle quickly explained the situation to them, including the obvious sign I could steal someone's power. Edward smirked. Then Alice looked up at me, flashing a brilliant smile. That's when her eyes looked down at my casual tee and shorts. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Erin, this is no laughing matter! We need to get you better clothes, and fast!" she grabbed my arm as she said this, and I gasped. I was no longer in the room with the Cullens. I was in some kind of warehouse, and Seth was crying over some kind of dead figure. I looked closely, and my stomach lurched as I realized that bloody, misshapen figure was me.

"Oh, my God, I saw that," Seth gasped, and I was brought back to the present. I was on the bed in Carlisle's room, Seth freaking out in the corner. Esme was dabbing my face with a cold washcloth.

"What? How'd I get over here? I was across the room..."

"Erin, you and Seth were out for about a minute, dear," Esme murmured. Alice was sitting in a chair, clearly frightened.

"Oh, my gosh, Erin, I'm so sorry-" she began.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't thinking," I interrupted.

Seth was still freaking out, so I got up off of the bed to calm him down. I touched his shoulder, and his shaking stopped. He turned to face me.

"Erin, I swear, I will never let anything like that happen, ever," he declared. I hugged him tightly.

We all looked at each other. This was something we _had_ to watch out for.

***

Seth

***

Erin and I began the week by getting to know each other. We shot questions back and forth, learning more than we did at the restaraunt.

"Okay, okay. My favorite sport is baseball."

All of the Cullens grinned. I did too. Alice said a storm was coming tomorrow.

"Your favorite candy?"

"Um... my preference changes. I guess today is a Twix kind of day."

The Cullens wrinkled their noses.

"Your favorite video game?"

"Burnout."

"YEAH!!!" Emmett roared. Jacob shot him a warning glance and Emmett pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"Your favorite car?"

"A 2000 Mustang."

"Favorite movie."

"Young Frankenstein."

We all laughed. It was Emmett's favorite movie, too.

Erin yawned. I checked the clock. It was about midnight, and we all kept her up. I picked her up effortlessly and took her to my room. The Cullens graciously let me have a room to myself since I visited frequently. It had a TV, a stereo, a large bed, a dresser, and a long balcony. Edward followed me in as I set her on the comforter. She was already fast asleep. I kissed her forehead.

"Seth, how did you feel when you found out she was part vampire?"

"At first, I was extremely worried. I was afraid she lived an entire life with no interaction, and then relief. She could live forever, with me."

"Will you be able to protect her?"

"Of course."

We sat in silence, watching Erin. I sat down and closed my eyes. Then Edward and I gasped. Once again, I was taken away from the calm Cullen Mansion, and brought to a new room. There was a beautiful baby looking up from her mother's mangled and torn body, and a man, with a strong cinnamon and pine scent, looking at the woman with unfeeling eyes. Then he saw the child. His eyes showed fury, and the vision went blank. Then we were outside a dirty old building, and a girl with red-orange curls was carried by the man to the doorstep. The girl was unconscious. Flash. Now an older girl was standing in an office, and a tall, reedy woman glared at her. She spat at her, called her nasty things, and picked up the book she had on her desk and threw it, smacking it against the girl's cheek. Blood flowed from that tiny cheek, mixed with her tears. The tears only made the woman angrier. More books wer thrown, each as heavy as stone, until the girl lay unconscious.

Edward and I were brought back to the room then, and Erin screamed in her sleep, waking herself up.

***

**AN: o_O How did Erin do that? We shall see... Please review and tell me your guesses. I will not update until I recieve at least one!**

**In case you were wondering, the review button is below this sentence.**


	10. Chapter 10

Calling

Chapter 10: Memories

Erin

I awoke screaming. Seth and Edward were both holding their ears, crying out in pain. I clamped a hand over my mouth. I jumped off of the bed and touched Seth's hand. He turned his head to look at me.

"Erin, what was that?" he asked.

"I was screaming..."

"No, your dream," Edward said, still holding his ears.

"You... Saw... My... Dream?"

"We both did," Seth moaned. His ears already healed. I looked at Edward.

"I'll be fine. It takes a while for the venom to heal."

I looked at his ears. They were unusually healthy looking. Was it possible that I hurt him from the inside?

"Hold on, I want to try something," I said. I pressed a palm to Seth's chest. He gasped as a small red tint covered his body and disappeared under my palm. Seth was still staring at my hand. I walked towards Edward. He removed his hand almost instantly, and I placed my hand on his ear. He grinned suddenly.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"I don't feel a thing," he said with astonishment. I turned to Seth.

"I'm alright, but I kinda wish you'd put your hand on my chest again," he said sexily. I smacked his arm.

Edward chuckled and then went serious.

"You heal at a superfast rate, you were able to project your dream towards us unintentionally, you saw yourself and Seth in a vision when Alice can only see vampires and humans... and you can heal others. It's as if you arranged the powers you took to become more advanced."

Seth smiled. That's when I realized that I touched Edward. I looked into Seth's mind, and then drew back. What he was thinking of I cannot tell you. Let's just say Edward probably put up with this from Jacob at some point.

"Yes I did," he whispered behind me. I laughed, and Seth gave me a strange look.

"Well, I need to go, everyone's going hunting and Jacob's taking Nessie to his place for the night. See you tomorrow," Edward said. I heard the other vampires run out of the house. I looked at Seth, who suddenly looked away.

"Were you... Checking me out?" I gasped. He grinned coyly.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll tell you if you do one thing."

I knew what he was getting at. I pressed a palm to his chest and stood on my toes. He leaned in, and our lips met. It was as if the world lost its gravity. We were floating, away from the house, away from the earth, farther than the endless depths of space. His arms tightened around my body, and my hands ran through his messy black hair. I pushed him lightly, and then we were falling, onto the soft bed. He shuddered, and kissed me harder. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip for a second, testing to see how far he could go. I only kissed him harder. His hands moved to the small of my back, but I did nothing about it. Only when one hand went lower than that did I gasp and push him away. He looked shocked for a second, then rejected. I softly kissed his cheek. Then I got up. We raced downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Beatcha!" I yelled as I skidded to a stop before the fridge. He laughed and moved me aside. When the door opened, it was as if we stood in the snow with bare feet. It was really cold. There were different kinds of meat and cheeses, bread, butter, milk, eggs, and I don't know what else. I pushed him away and grabbed the ingredients for an Ultimate Omelet. Seth gawked at me as I made three trips from fridge to counter, then back. He walked out of the room. That's when Linkin Park came on from the living room. I sang all the verses to What I've Done, doing a little dance as I turned the omelet. He laughed in the doorway. I danced over to him with a plate of three omelets. We feasted, laughing and making faces at each other. He cracked up when I stuck my tongue out, crossed my eyes, and wiggled my nose.

That's when we heard footsteps in the house. We both turned around to see a strange man in the room. Seth phased, and I screamed. That's when time froze.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: :-P Jeez, I'm drawing a blank. Not a good sign. Ha ha. Well, I'm a little unhappy I haven't gotten any reviews... **_**hint hint**_**... When you're done with the chapter, click on the review thingy for me. Pretty please with chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream and almonds and bananas and Oreos and a cherry on top please???? Oh, great, now I'm hungry.**

Calling

Chapter 11: The Hand of Death

Erin

I caught the scent of cinnamon and pine. The strange man smiled. He reached out for me. I screamed again, but it was instantly muffled with his hand.

"Shh... You don't know how powerful that scream is, do you, sweetie?" he rasped. His voice was thick, but it sounded like he drank _salt_ all day. "And besides, my time range is only limited. You don't want to alert the others, do you?"

I whimpered. He let go of me. I backed away, and touched Seth's shoulder. His body became animated. He lunged at my attacker, only to be suspended in midair by another time failure.

"I see you can also steal powers," he added. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Amor, and you, my sweet, are my daughter."

I shook my head, backing away from him. He only laughed and came closer. I saw his feral, red eyes, dangerous and crazed. His shoulder-length hair was a fiery orange-red. I shook my head again. He grabbed my hand.

"Erin, you aren't human. Your mother was rich beyond any man's dreams. Then she died at childbirth and you were left in an orphanage. And do you remember that evil woman that hurt you and destroyed your life? I know everything about you. I can steal powers too. You will join me and the Volturi."

"NO!" I yelled.

"Oh, yes you will. I will kill your precious Seth if you don't. Not to mention your new 'sister'..."

"Don't you dare get near Seth _or_ Renesmee!"

"Then you will join me."

I let tears fall down my face. I looked at Seth, still in midair and oblivious to our conversation.

"Oh, don't worry, you will get your chance to say goodbye. I'll signal you when it gets close. You will run, and meet me at First Beach. Come alone."

He disappeared from sight, at the same time Seth fell to the tile floor, and howled in pain. He looked around himself. When all he saw was me, he phased back and approached me. He wiped the tears from my face.

"Erin, what was that? Don't be scared, I'm here," he whispered. He pulled me in a tight hug. I would have been fine with it except-

"Um, Seth? The hugging thing doesn't help with the fact you're naked," I said against his chest. He pushed me away and looked down. I heard him swear under his breath and he ran off. I was completely alone.

"You have three days," Amor's voice whispered in the empty air. I shivered. I have to warn Seth somehow without endangering him.

***

Seth

***

Oh, shoot, I left her alone. I grabbed a pair of shorts and yanked them on, then ran back downstairs. I found her near the stove, tears streaming down her face. She looked up and ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me. Sobs exited her lips, and I could feel her tears on my bare chest.

"Seth, Erin, what's wrong-" Jacob's voice filled the house. I heard him gasp as he took in the new vampire scent. He rushed into the kitchen, dragging poor Renesmee along by her hand. They stared at Erin, who was having hysterics on the kitchen floor now.

"She's in shock," Nessie murmured to herself, and she knelt on the floor by her sister. I explained to Jacob all I could remember. When I was done, Erin was on the counter with Renesmee, telling her all _she_ could remember. And it was as much as my mind could show me. I called the Cullens. We needed to be on our guard.

***

**AN: Cliffy!!! Okay, I'll be a while before I write more. If you don't review, Amor will arrive at your house tomorrow... JK!!! But please review! I won't keep writing if I don't get feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

Calling

Chapter 12: First Day

Erin

Seth was racing from one room to the other, searching for something. I stayed out of his way, silently sketching a picture in my journal. I let the pencil glide over the empty white space, letting shapes form.

"Whatcha sketchin'?" Nessie asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I showed it to her. She examined it closely, and then called Alice over. Alice's eyes bugged out and she waltzed over to my seat.

"You designed this?" she asked, showing me my picture of a model strutting along in my fashions. I drew a strapless black gown with red lace from the waist down, parting in the middle. My model was wearing a black fedora with red lace covering half her face. The design was slightly gothic, but it expressed my mood exactly. I nodded.

"It's really good," Nessie squealed. Alice agreed. I smiled a little.

"You should see the other designs," I laughed. They turned the pages. A white tank top with gold cord as the sleeves, a pink and brown purse with matching bracelet, an icy blue sweater with a white belt, etcetera, etcetera. Alice grinned.

"I can make these if you like," she offered. "I just need to buy the fabric."

She called Rosalie, who was on a shopping spree, to tell her to buy a ton of fabric. Then we went straight to work on snipping the fabric, sewing it together, sewing on any extras, and modeling them. Nessie made and modeled my tank top, which earned a few wolf whistles from Jacob. I wore a green minidress that fit my body snugly. It had a v-neck and short sleeves. My barely concealed thighs were sporting black go-go boots Alice let me borrow. I earned a ton of applause and whistles, until Seth entered the room to see what the noise was about. All the Cullens turned silent, waiting for his reaction. At first, he thought Alice was being silly again, and then he zeroed in on me. He gulped and his eyes popped out of their sockets. Emmett snickered, and soon everyone was laughing. I strutted over to him.

"Silence. A suddenly more updated version of the stuttering I got a few days ago," I said coyly. I heard his heartbeat pick up, as did everyone in the house. They were now rolling on the floor laughing.

"I...I...I..." he stammered, trying to say something. Alice giggled and pushed me against him, making his heart soar. Then he ran out of the room. Edward muttered something about running from his own thoughts. Our fashion show started up again. Rosalie turned on the stereo, cranking up a ton of music. I had designed a ton of male fashions too, so Alice and Renesmee forced Jacob and Jasper to try on some clothes. At first, Jacob kept blushing every time he walked into the room with the new clothes on, but he slowly gained confidence. Or was that Jasper? Jasper was walking around in black khakis and a skater tee, which really brought out his personality. Jacob walked in with blue jeans and a black polo, which had a white motorcycle design in the front right corner.

"I'm definitely wearing this on our next date, Nessie, if you wear that minidress Erin was wearing before," he teased. Edward growled at him. I strutted into the living room wearing a white dress with faux roses bordering the bottom hem of the skirt. It was really a wedding dress, but I wanted it to be formal when we signaled the end of our fashion show. Everyone was cheering, and Seth came in again. He took one look at me in the wedding dress, and bolted out of the house. Jacob fell to the ground, howling with laughter. Nessie, my first-choice bridesmaid, took the bouquet of white roses I had in my hand and threw it, receiving the satisfaction of it hitting Jacob on the head.

We all watched movies the rest of the day. I was glad Seth decided to come back, because I have only two more days to say goodbye...

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I mouthed. I kissed Seth and left it at that.


	13. Chapter 13

Calling

Chapter 13: The Second Day

Erin

Renesmee and I started getting to know each other. She likes chocolate, the color of rust, the band Linkin Park, mountain lions, and motorcycles, even if she never rode one.

"When was your first kiss?" I asked. Nessie blushed but didn't answer. "Well?"

"I, um," she began, "never kissed anybody."

"What? Why not?"

"Um, well, because I never liked anyone but Jacob, but my dad can't stand Jacob, so we never kissed before."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"I know it."

We stayed silent, thinking.

"What's it like?" Nessie asked.

"Well, um... I don't know how to describe it. Seth and I love each other, very much, so I guess at first, you feel a ton of love. But if you keep kissing, you feel another emotion, and you're flying through space. Then you might want to end it if it gets too far. But when it ends, you'll realize your heartbeats are in sync. It's literally a breathtaking experience."

Nessie absorbed the information, eyes wide and holding her legs.

"I read somewhere that there's a spark on your first kiss," she told me.

"There's a lot more than sparks, I'll tell you that," I giggled. Nessie squealed.

"C'mon, girl, details, details!"

We giggled and talked about boys, romance, and what our weddings will be like. I was in the middle of describing what kind of cake I would have when Jacob and Seth poked their heads into the room. They were grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? A chocolate cake all for me?" Jacob teased.

"Do I really have to wear a tux?" Seth whined.

Nessie and I chased after them, leaping on their backs and clinging for dear life as they shifted into giant wolves. I was a little startled. First, I was pressed against his hot skin, and then I was suddenly hanging on to a living, furry pillow. Renesmee growled as she and Jacob tumbled around, and I giggled when Seth took our rough housing gently. He dragged me into the forest, barking laughter. I was giggling like mad. He shifted, put his pants back on, and lifted me off of his shoulders. He cupped my face in his hands, kissing me all over my face.

"You are so adorable," he whispered. He nibbled on my earlobe, and I gasped. He rumbled and moved his lips so they were toughing mine. I was pressed against a tree, which made Seth's movements seem rougher. Suddenly, I was no longer on the ground. My legs were wrapped around his torso, and my arms were tightly secure around his neck. His hands moved to my shirt.

***

Nessie and Jake were watching Young Frankenstein when we came in. I was positively glowing when Seth and I sat down. The main characters were looking at different heads on a shelf, when the camera sweeps toward Igor.

"I've got no body, and nobody cares for me," he sang. Nessie laughed. Jacob chuckled, and Seth only held me tighter. Emmett came into the room, and sat, no, jumped is the right word, onto the couch, making us bounce along. We all started to laugh. We watched the movie in silence.

"One more day," I mentally screamed at myself.


	14. Chapter 14

Calling

Chapter 14: The Last Day

Seth

Erin and I were playing on the computer in some kind of virtual world. It was this monster thing, and you got to choose what kind of monster you became. I was a werewolf, and Erin was a witch. If she got a vampire, we would be on opposite teams. Erin was casting a spell on an ogre that never seemed to die. I was biting it like wild. Then we heard a booming laugh from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"You got me again!" Emmett yelled. I looked at Erin; she was trying not to laugh.

**Trixithewitch: He-he... It's Emmett.**

**MrFabulouswolf: Yup.**

**BigBadEmmett: Hello, short people!**

**Trixithewitch: Emmett!**

**BigBadEmmett: What? It's a free country!**

**MrFabulouswolf: You're in trouble.**

Just as I wrote that, Erin casted a spell. The ogre yelled in defeat and was gone. I made my character kiss Trixithewitch in approval.

**Trixithewitch: Catch me if you can!**

A broomstick appeared in the sky and soared towards her. She flew off, leaving me to run in her direction. We were still running, until I was pinged.

**Trixithewitch: Seth, have you ever been given a choice to say goodbye, even when you never want to go?**

**MrFabulouswolf: No, what're you talking about?**

**Trixithewitch: I had a vision that I'll have to leave soon. You weren't with me.**

**MrFabulouswolf: Really?**

**Trixithewitch: You were fighting a vampire. I never saw you again.**

**MrFabulouswolf: If that ever happens, then I'd have already said goodbye, ready to say hello again when I find you.**

**Trixithewitch: :'( What if you can never say hello again?**

**MrFabulouswolf: I'll find you.**

**Trixithewitch: I love you.**

I looked at Erin. She was about to cry.

_**Trixithewitch has logged off.**_

I logged off too, and hugged Erin. She was still crying, and I held her tighter. I started to sing a Quileute song that my mom used to sing to me when I was sad. She calmed down after a few minutes, and I picked her up. She started to fall asleep. I brought her to my room and set her down. I fell asleep beside her.

***

I awoke to Erin shaking me awake.

"Seth, wake up. Jacob is howling outside, and Edward translated to say he found a vampire trail!"


	15. Chapter 15

Calling

15: Escape

Erin

Leah was there, and so was the rest of the La Push pack. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Jacob is Alpha," Renesmee whispered, "but so is Sam. They're discussing the term Alpha to each other, and it's driving me mad. Sam is still a little sore from when Jacob left to protect my mom and me."

"Jacob, we need to leave, now, while we still have that scent." Edward had interrupted their heated conversation. Jacob got up.

"Erin, Renesmee, Leah, and Bella, stay here at all times. Leah, Bella, protect these two with your life," Jacob ordered. Edward growled at the "life" part, but otherwise stayed silent. Bella held Renesmee close and Leah soothed me. I touched her arm. Then I broke free to say goodbye to Seth.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again," I sobbed.

"I'll come back, I promise. I'll howl if we're in trouble, I swear."

I gave him a long, sweet kiss. My last kiss. I looked at Renesmee and Jacob. They both had tears in their eyes, and Renesmee didn't want to let him go. Seth went to hug Leah goodbye, too, promising her he'd stay safe. I watched Renesmee and Jacob, still. Jacob made a move to kiss her forehead, but when he was close enough, Renesmee lifted her head so their lips met. Jacob, startled, pulled away. He stroked her cheek, tears spilling down faster. Even though this was a war, it was with one vampire.

"Wait!" I yelled, before the werewolves and vampires left. "I know more about this vampire. He can control time, but only in one area at a time. He, like me, can steal powers. Protect each other and don't let him touch you."

"Erin, how do you know all this?" Carlisle asked.

With tears in my eyes, I answered, "He's my father."

The whole room was silent. I explained to them how I found out, leaving out the part where I was leaving while everyone's distracted, and going to the Volturi. They all stared in awe.

"You're brothers with Nahuel?" Seth asked.

"No. This man had no resemblance to Nahuel."

"You were close to him?" Jacob gaped.

"Yes."

They all worked on their strategies, then left. Leah pulled me inside the house.

"Okay. We need to think for a second. Just one second. You kept all this from us because-?" Leah asked.

"I was too afraid to tell all of you."

Bella sat beside me.

"Erin, we need to know these things."

I hugged her.

"I know," I sobbed.

***

Renesmee

***

We sat there in silence. Erin was still crying, Leah was looking out the window, and Mom was pacing. I was still remembering the kiss I gave Jacob. My first kiss!

We heard howling. Erin started to freak out.

"Oh, no, Seth!" she yelled, and ran for the door. Leah and Mom tried to pull her away. She managed to break free, and ran outside, jumping about ten feet in the air. I shrieked when she exploded into a tiny, sand-colored wolf. She was as small as Leah.

"She stole my power!" Leah exclaimed. She shifted and ran after her, turning back and shifting again. "Bella, she stole your power, too. I can't get inside her mind."

***

_**AN: Well? Whaddya guys think? Cliffy! Review! COOKIES!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Calling

16: Kindness

Erin

I sat on the cold stone floor of my prison-like room, wallowing in sorrow. It felt like my heart was gone, and I couldn't sleep because of the pain. I refused all the blood that was given to me and I was isolated from all the other girls. There were four guards outside my room, and one had a mind control power so that if I try to escape, he forces me to go back into my room. I heard voices outside, one of them female. The door opened. I didn't look up to see who it was. I knew it wasn't my love.

"Oh, Erin, I'm so sorry," a girl's voice whispered.

"For what," I said without emotion.

"You had to leave the ones you love to protect them."

I looked up. The girl was no older than fourteen, with short, curly brown hair that was untamable and root beer brown eyes. She held a tray of some kind of meat and stewed tomatoes. She also had a thermos that smelled like it held milk. She gave it to me. I was ravenous, and dug into the dry beef, making it moist by stuffing a tomato in my mouth. The girl stayed silent as she watched me eat. After a minute, I set down the empty tray and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I gulped down the milk. The sweetness startled me when the liquid hit my tongue. But it made me feel better, nonetheless.

"Thank you," I said, honey dripping from my voice.

"No problem. I'm sorry, Erin."

"How do you know me? I'm separated from the rest of my sisters."

"Well, for one, you're with me, and for another, I'm a history reader. I can see what happened in your past. My name is Athena, by the way."

"Athena? I like it. I guess you know what a wreck my life was, huh?"

"Yeah. And I see something else. Your mother's past. She was a little girl at the time, but she was attacked by a gang. Then someone saved her. Here, I'll show you."

Athena touched my arm and we were pulled into the mid-twentieth century.

"_Help!" a little girl with turquoise eyes screamed. Her blonde hair was bloody from the gash at the side of her head. She was in an abandoned warehouse, tied up and in a dark room. She began to weep._

_Then, there were screams heard from outside. The two men inside, who were about to kill the girl slowly, ran to the door. They didn't even get to touch it before it was ripped from its hinges. Inhuman growls echoed back from the walls, coming from a lone figure. Light from the outside showed bronze hair and pale skin. Glowing red eyes bore into the gangsters' faces. The figure growled, then grabbed both by their necks. Their necks easily snapped, and the figure drained them of blood. The girl whimpered when the creature finished its meal. It looked at her with wild eyes before it disappeared._

"Whoa!" I yelled, suddenly coming back to the twenty-first century.

"Sorry," Athena whispered.

"That creature looked like Edward," I said.

"You're right," she gasped.

"You think he'd remember that?"

"He has to. I've never seen another person's past before when I'm looking at one person."

"I believe you."

"Listen. This place is packed with half vampires. Aro is planning on creating an army that is somewhat useful in camouflage. Some of us aren't even half human."

"What do you mean?"

"A vampire bit a tiger, but the taste was wrong, so he left it to die. A few days later, he found a feral vampire with stripes along her skin watching him and he appraoched her. She thanked him for giving her a new, graceful predator's body and asked him to teach her his ways as a human-like creature. Aro found out and he ordered for a new batch of animal vampires to be made. My best friend, Harriet, was a lion before she was changed. I am half human."

"Wow. So do you really think Aro's planning to dominate the whole vampire world?"

"Why stop with just vampire? Why not dominate the world itself?"

"We need to stop them."

"How? We're two girls in a whole underground city of half and whole vampires!"

"Gain their trust. Deep down, we all want our freedom, even if it means losing our power. Touch that part of them and they'll trust you."

At that point the door burst open. The guards outside looked at us in amazement.

"Do you really believe Aro's using us?" The hypnotizing vampire asked. I gave him a nod and Athena a knowing glance.

"They're using you for their own power," Athena stated.

"Then we want in. On your team. I want freedom," the youngest said.

"Then talk to the others. You, with the hypnotism, make sure that they won't say a word to Aro if they stay loyal to him," I ordered. He nodded.

"My name is Christian. And this is Jon, Keg, and Kyle."

Each nodded at the sound of their name.

"And I need someone to mail a letter," Athena said. "To America."

I looked at her but she merely shook her head.

**_AN: Yay! New chapter! If you guys actually waited for this chapter, I thank you with all my heart. Glad you guys like it!_**

**_Hey! Do me a favor and press the green button thingie for me and send me a review._**


	17. Chapter 17

Calling

17: Death

Seth

I felt numb as I fell to my knees in the middle of the Cullens' living room. I felt nothing when Bella and Edward tried pulling me up. I didn't see anything when I was placed on the couch. I was blind. I wanted my Erin. I wanted my sun. There was something in my chest, clawing at my heart. Erin was taken from me. No, no, no... Erin...

"Jacob, we need to pick up her scent," Renesmee's voice lifted something inside me. Hope? Anxiety? I couldn't respond. Leah was at my side, I knew that, soothing me while adding that her tracks were clearly visible in the mud outside. Then, as if I was blindfolded this entire time, the darkness faded and I was looking around me. Renesmee was holding something black and studded with faux jewels. Erin's journal. She was leafing through it frantically.

"Journal," she began to read, "I feel as if the curse of being born the way I was is coming back to haunt me in the worse way possible. My life has been utterly terrifying. And now, not only I will be hurt, but I will have to hurt the ones I love. I have to leave Seth and the Cullens. I cannot be with them any longer. Or they will die. I just hope I have the chance to say goodbye."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she turned to Jacob. He held her tight as she began to cry. I felt my own eyes water. I wiped the tears away with my wrist. Leah took the journal from Renesmee and continued to read.

"Journal, I made the worst mistake ever. I bound myself to Seth even more, in a way where leaving will simply kill him... And myself. I also grew too close to my new sister, and we are practically inseparable. When I leave, I will carry the burden of a broken heart. I love them all. And I hope death finds me soon and kills me quickly, so Seth, Renesmee, and all those I grew close to can move along with their lives."

I took the journal away from Leah and wiped my eyes again. I turned the page.

"Seth," I began, suddenly alert as I realized it was not a journal entry but a note to all of us. "Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Leah, I am so sorry for leaving. I love you and I wanted you all to stay safe. Do not come and look for me. I will be forced to join the Volturi. I urge you not to come. You will be captured and tortured before you're finally killed. And I cannot bear to hear of your deaths. You will all be in my heart. I love you. Erin."

Leah got up.

"Let's go get her," she said.

"No. Erin's right. The Volturi are big on making sure nobody foils their plans," Edward said.

"And the whole of Volterra is missing, so I know it's not just Erin that joined," Alice confirmed.

"You don't mean Aro was crazy enough to create an army of half vampires, do you?" Jacob asked.

"That's exactly what I mean," Alice said.

"Why just Erin? Why didn't they take me, too?!" Renesmee screeched.

"Erin has a power that would give Aro something to celebrate over finding. And you're protected by us," Jasper said. "Don't you remember the last time we met? Aro was afraid of us."

"Because of Bella," I stated.

"Well, that's it, then," Leah said. "A lot of vampire powers are mental, right? I mean, the Jane girl can torture you in the mind, Alec can take away your senses, Edward, you can read minds. Aro can, too, if he gets anywhere near you."

"But Jasper and I have physical powers," Alice argued.

"So? That's what I'm saying! You guys can't deter us from attacking, can you? Jasper, sure, you can calm us down to the point we're sleepy, but you're on our team. What do they have against us?"

"Erin," I moaned.

"Jeez, you're pathetic. I'm planning on saving Erin's life, here, and you're sitting there moaning over her absence."

"No. They can manipulate Erin to hurt us. Trust me. If Erin suddenly attacked you, you'd pause, right?"

"He's got a point," Rosalie said. "Erin would never hurt us. You'd want to stop and think twice about what's going on."

"So, what do we do? We remind her of who she is. She is Seth's love, his imprint. She's Nessie's sister. She's _our_ Erin. Erin Kryper would never hurt the ones she loved physically. Nor verbally, unless it were to save our lives. But she did hurt us to save our lives. My whole life has been a living hell, so I don't care, but I thought you guys wouldn't care as long as she was safe."

"Leah, calm down," Jacob said, using the almighty Alpha tone. Leah looked at her feet.

"I guess we'll have to wait," Bella decided, sighing.

It almost pained me to agree. But I knew I wasn't going to die without seeing my Erin, so I had to agree.

...

Three weeks later

Erin's POV

...

I felt waves of nausea sweep over me and I leaned into the sink to puke up the remainder of my guts. Athena rubbed my back, shooting a concerned look at Nahuel. I was informed of Nahuel's involvement in my leaving only a week ago.

_"You monster!" I screamed. "Traitor!"_

_"Erin, I'm sorry! I was supposed to bring you with me, but you chose Seth! I had to warn your father. I left early so he would know and then he proceeded to take you away. I'm so, so sorry."_

_"Erin, calm down!" Athena held me by the waist as I struggled to dash over and tear Nahuel to pieces. After a few minutes of sobbing and apologies, I finally accepted the fact that Nahuel was involved._

"Erin, I don't think you're just randomly sick," Athena murmured.

"What do you mean? OHMYGOD!" I yelled, feeling a nudge inside me. I stared at my stomach. Athena ran outside and came back with a makeup bag. She took out a long piece of plastic. A pregnancy test.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test in your makeup bag, Theen?" I asked.

"Oh, just in case," Athena murmured, blushing and looking at Nahuel. I felt like I was going to barf again.

"Ok, TMI, Athena! Just give me the damn test!" I yelled.

"Mood swings. To be expected in a pregnancy," Athena noted.

"ATHENA!!!"

"Okay, okay, here."

Nahuel turned around while I used the test. The screen turned red. Positive. I snatched Athena's bag and pulled out a new one. It was a different test. I used that one. The screen flashed a little cross on it. Positive. I was about to grab another when Athena took her bag away from me.

"Erin, I'm sure we and the tests are positive you're pregnant," she snapped.

I nodded weakly. I was pregnant. With Seth's baby. No, no, no... It's not possible! How could I be pregnant?! I'm half vampire! No, the tests were wrong. I was just sick. There was no baby growing inside me.

A little nudge inside me begged to differ. I felt like screaming. I got pregnant at the worst time ever! My legs collapsed under me and I fainted.

**_AN: I'm glad you guys are still reading these. You must really love Erin. Or Seth. Or you guys must not have much to do. :-P Thank you for the lovely reviews I've gotten in the past, but this time press the review button below, or I'll be totally confused when you make a reference to a chapter. X-D_**

**_Thank you,_**

**_mrsnessieblack._**


	18. Chapter 18

Calling

18: I Think I Might Vomit

Seth

A knock on the door startled me; I was sitting on the couch submersed in gloom. I began to open it when I smelled vampire. All of the Cullens were immediately at my side as the door swung open.

A young male was standing in front of us, wearing a robe with the Volturi crest. Someone behind me hissed, but I didn't tear my eyes off the male to find out who it was. The male lifted his hand. He was holding an envelope.

"He's not with the Volturi," Edward assured the hisser. "He's coming on his own accord. That note is to all of us. He came here on orders from a girl named Athena and... Erin."

"Erin?" I gasped. The male nodded. He gave me the envelope and disappeared.

I ripped open the seal and read the note quickly.

_Seth,_

_I am afraid there is no way Erin and I can leave. But, we plan to overthrow the Volturi. They are building an army of half vampires to attack different points of the world. If we band together, we can destroy them before their plan carries through. Don't move just yet. When you recieve another note, come as quickly as you can, and bring others. Bring friends, trusted ones, and, if possible, your enemies. We need all the help we can get. Get ready. The war is near._

_Athena_

_Seth,_

_Athena tells the truth. The Volturi are planning to dominate the world. We are hard at work to stop them, and we need help. I do not wish to put you through so much danger, but if we do nothing, you and the Cullens would be the first to go. I love you. And please, don't move. We do not have enough team members on our side to protect you if you come too early. Give this note to Renesmee._

I handed it to Renesmee, who began to read aloud.

"_Nessie, I take it you found my journal. I want you to look in the pages at the seam. Inside is an explanation to Amor's power, your power, Edward's, Alice's, Jasper's, and Bella's. I believe it is only because your mind is half open. Read those notes. Read them and explain to everyone you find who can fight alongside you. When you read and memorize the notes, burn the book. I cannot risk Aro finding it. Stay safe._"

Renesmee handed the note back to me. I read aloud, my voice breaking as I read the last line.

"_Seth, I'm sorry. I found out I was pregnant. And it will not go unnoticed for long. If we don't go to war soon, me and the baby may be in grave danger._

_Erin_"

I felt my legs give way and I was on the ground. Jacob was shaking my shoulder, pulling me to my feet.

"Seth, we can't do anything just yet. But what we can do is prepare the pack. Then we will set out to find whatever werewolves live elsewhere."

I nodded. Jacob took me outside and we phased.

_Jacob, what's going on?_ Sam's voice was strong and forceful.

_We're at war. With the Volturi bloodsuckers._

_I'll alert the rest of the pack._

_Sam!_

_Yeah?_

_Seth and I will break off to find others. Y'know, the Children of the Moon people the Volturi hunted long ago?_

_Good idea. They will definately be itching for a fight._

_Yes. I need you to be Alpha again while Seth and I search. We will be with the Cullens, mostly._

_Okay. Stay safe._

Sam's thoughts disappeared from our heads. Jacob's mind disappeared from my mind, too. I repeated what I said when I followed Jacob all those years ago.

_I pledge my allegiance to Jacob Black._

Jacob's mind was in my head again. We rushed back to the Cullens' house.

"If you're going, I'm going too," Renesmee was yelling.

"Renesmee, we can't put you in danger like this," Bella argued. When we entered the room, Renesmee ran and buried her face in Jacob's chest.

"Then Jacob's not going either," she demanded.

"Nessie-" Jacob frowned.

"I will not stay when you're risking your life! What do you think I would do if you never came back?"

Bella sighed. Edward, who was sitting in a corner, chuckled darkly.

"She's saying the same things you were saying, love," he said. "When Victoria threatened you? You wanted to be there. You insisted. Let her go. Jacob can protect her."

Bella looked at him with pleading eyes. I stepped up and took her arm.

"Don't worry. Jacob and I can protect her. Let her go."

Bella sighed and turned to glare at Jacob.

"If she gets hurt, you're dead, treaty or no treaty."

"I wouldn't have put it better myself," Jacob muttered, frowning at Renesmee for bringing him into this. Renesmee only tightened her grip on his torso, sighing with relief.

"We need to go," I said, running my fingers through my hair. I noticed it was getting shaggy. Jacob nodded and walked with me back outside, Renesmee in tow.

**_AN: Well, this is quite a story. I'm proud of myself for not skipping to the war scene soon enough. But it will come soon, my friends, it will come soon._**

**_BTW, I'm planning on creating a whole series of imprint stories like this. The next one will be about Embry's imprint. I'm thinking about crossing the imprintees' paths. Like Erin will meet Embry's imprint in the stroy. And Embry's imprint will meet Erin in her story. As soon as I stop driving myself nuts and stop writing stories, you'll find the new story in my list soon. Thanks for being so patient! (^^)_**


	19. Chapter 19

Calling

19: Searching

Seth

Renesmee was clinging to Jacob's fur as we ran all over South America. Alice said she heard of the Children of the Moon fleeing to a far away place, away from the Volturi. We took a plane and have been looking ever since. Sam agreed to track down nomads around North America and try to get them to join our side. So far, we've collected nineteen nomads and three covens.

Jacob howled, piercing the nighttime quiet. We heard gasps from somewhere close by.

"Uo, wait. That's no standard wolf howling. I hear something inhuman about them," a voice hissed.

"They're werewolves?! Impossible!"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"They might be."

"Mer, there's not a full moon until a week from now. We won't be able to transform until then."

"But still, it sounded... BIG."

"Fine, I'll look."

The trees parted and there were startled gasps from the two figures. The male, Uo, backed away and spread his arms, as if protecting the female, Mer. Jacob transformed and Renesmee climbed on my back. The two werewolves gasped again.

"You're not human," Uo shreiked.

"No, I'm not," Jacob smirked.

"How can you transform?" Mer asked.

"We are spirit wolves. Not really werewolves, but the correct term is shapeshifters."

"Shapeshifters? Spirit wolves?"

"We come from North America. You see, we're building an army. To fight- and defeat- the Volturi."

Both hissed at the name but held their ground. Jacob chuckled.

"This is my mate, Renesmee, and the other wolf is Seth. His mate was kidnapped by the Volturi in a plot to dominate the world. We want to fight, and I'm sure you'd like a chance to rip Aro apart, am I right?"

"Aro..." Uo growled. "The name sends shivers down my spine. I, for one, would fervently enjoy hearing him scream, but the next full moon is under a week."

"Enough time to gather vampires and Children of the Moon, don't you think?"

"We'll be outnumbered!"

"Not likely. As we speak, covens and nomads worldwide are spreading the news. Seth's mate is working on turning some of the Volturi's own guard against them."

"Then I'll alert the pack."

_Pack?_

"You travel in packs?"

"Over time, we gain control over our wolf forms. We now band together in case the Volturi make another attempt to destroy us."

"Good strategy," Jacob whistled.

Uo and Mer simultaneously howled. Their howls were alien. They didn't sound animalistic nor human. I shivered. Footsteps were approaching fast. I grinned. The Volturi will never know what hit them.

Erin

Athena lifted me in her arms and carried me to my bed. I felt myself grow weaker with every motion my limbs gave. Nahuel looked absolutely guilty. A half monkey named Ri hung upside down on a pipe that lined the ceiling. Her tail was swinging back and forth. I thought back to when we met Ri.

_The door opened. Ri was hanging upside down in a tree branch. By then I was well informed that the rooms would resemble their habitats, somewhat. I watched as Ri peeled a banana rightside up while still hanging upside down and ate it like so. She watched us with intelligent black eyes._

_"Pregnant," she said. Another bite of the banana. "You."_

_She pointed at me. I was holding my stomach. I nodded._

_"Ri, the Volturi are using you," Athena said. Ri nodded._

_"Ri knows. Ri doesn't like."_

_"Do you wish to join us to fight them off?"_

_"Ri fight. Ri win."_

_Athena beamed. Ri flashed her teeth, curling her lips in a monkey grin. I giggled._

_That was the beginning of our friendship._

I coughed. Ri grabbed the pole with one hand and swung so she was right side up. Her dress flowed with every graceful movement. I felt a little envious.

"Rin-rin okay?" she asked, using her own little nickname for me. I nodded and coughed again.

"Erin's resting," Athena whispered. Ri opened her mouth to speak, but Nahuel clamped a hand over her mouth and shushed her irritably.

"Rin-rin sick? Rin-rin get cold?" she asked, her eyes getting wide.

"Cold?" Nahuel whispered, his eyes confused.

"Like this," Ri demanded. She hung her head and stuck out her tongue, closing her eyes halfway.

"No, Erin's not doing to die," Nahuel snapped. Ri pressed a finger to her lips and shushed him. He started to smack her. She screeched and jumped up, clinging to the pipe above.

"Both of you, stop it!" Athena hissed. "Erin needs her rest. Nahuel, make yourself useful and get some blood. Ri, we need warmth."

Ri jumped down from the pipe and transformed into her original body. The capuchin jumped onto the bed and curled herself next to me.

"Ri loves Rin-rin," she sighed. About three seconds later I heard a soft snore. Athena laughed. Nahuel returned with packets of blood. I gulped them down and felt my strength return.

"Erin, Seth better come quick. We can't keep you warm as much. And... I figure that... if you go too long without his warmth, you'll die."

**_AN: YAY!!! I finally introduced Ri. I formed her character in my head and she never left. I'm glad I found the opportunity to give life to her._**

**_I need more reviews! Please, the next five readers who review will be mentioned next chapter. I mean it._**


	20. Chapter 20

Calling

20: Heavy

Erin

I dreamed I was flying. It was not a peculiar dream, because I've had this dream before and many people have, too. But instead of lifting into the air as if by magic, I grew wings. I reached the top of the clouds. Looking down, I could see skyscrapers, mountains, even planes! I closed my eyes and smiled. Everything was perfect. A hand took mine and I saw it was Seth. My perfect Seth. But there was a difference. Seth's eyes were turquoise, my color. He smiled. Another hand took my empty one. Seth. This Seth was perfect, with no alterations. I felt my heart soar.

A face flashed in my head. Amor. Another. Jane. Another! Aro. ANOTHER! Chelsea. I felt the hands slip away and I tried to catch my love and falling child. But I couldn't. I was bound and gagged in the air. I listened as Seth and my child's screams grew fainter and fainter. Aro gripped my left arm. Amor grabbed my right. Chelsea grabbed my head. I struggled. She forced it to look up.

Displayed before me was a gory scene. Renesmee, dead. Edward, dead. Bella, lifeless, parts of her body ripped off of her. Jacob was dead as well, his body next to Renesmee's. Seth. My unborn child. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Leah... Dead, Dead, DEAD. Ri was being torn up. Athena was sobbing over Nahuel's lifeless body before Felix dragged her off. She was screaming Nahuel's name during her death. Harriet, the lion vampire, struggled and fought with a leg missing. She lost. I felt my heart grow heavy. Too heavy. I was falling. Past the clouds, past the tips of the mountains, past the skyscrapers. Down, down, down. I fell to the ground with a muted thud. Please, God, let me die. Rough hands forced me up. Edward. His eyes were a scary red, and his face showed no emotion. He wore a dark red cloak. He forced me into another set of arms. Bella. She wore a cloak, too. Over and over I was tossed into the arms of my loved ones, no longer the perfect family I once cared so much for. The last set of arms were warm. It wasn't just one set, it was three. Renesmee, Jacob, Seth! Oh! My heart skipped a beat when I saw their eyes. Red. Hatred. Anger. They threw me away, off the edge of a cliff. And then there was nothing but darkness.

"DAMMIT, ERIN, WAKE UP!!!" Nahuel's voice screamed. There was a loud, high pitched shrilling, familiar and yet strange at the same time. Ri was screeching, her hands covering her ears. Athena clamped a hand over my mouth. Was it wide open? The alien noise was muffled. Oh, that sound was my screaming. I gasped.

"Erin, what happened?" Athena demanded. Christian, Jon, Keg, and Kyle burst into the room.

"We heard screaming," Keg boomed in his deep, loud voice. Ri cowered away from him.

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare," I said, cringing when I relived the vivid, detailed experience.

"Damn, Erin, it sounded like you were being torn to pieces," Nahuel muttered.

"Close," I sighed. Christian placed a hand on mine.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face worried. Ri placed her tiny monkey hand over Christian's, her face mirroring his.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel worried about the impending war, that's all." Those words were not far from the truth.

"It's okay. While you were out, I managed to snag some more supporters. So far, we're up to thirty teammates."

_THIRTY?!_

"Wow. How long have I been out?"

Athena was the one who answered.

"Two days," she answered. "Your body is growing weaker. While you were out, we force fed you some blood."

"Oh."

"Rin-rin got cold," Ri said solemnly.

"Yes, Erin, you almost died," Nahuel said. He took Athena by the waist and held her tightly, as if she'd die without him. She kissed him softly but passionately. It was the first time I saw them together romantically, so this surprised me. Jon looked outside to see if anyone would come to investigate. Nobody did. Then he nodded at someone. Two figures appeared at the doorway. One was massive and slightly muscular, and the other was small, a midget compared to the towering person next to her. I gasped when I recognized both of them.

**_AN: ANOTHER CLIFFY!!! I'm sure you guys can guess who at least one of them are, but if you can't, oh well. They'll be introduced in a few chapters. From now until the war, it will all be about Seth. Sorry for those of you who are probably yelling at the computer screen, "AAAAUGH! JUST TELL ME THE DANG NAMES!!!" Or drumming your fingers on your computer desk in frustration. Sorry sorry sorry. Sorry. _**

**_I'm sorry Susan. This is to nobody in particular, but I'm sure there's somebody reading this with the name Susan. I'm also sorry to Beth, Jessie, and Lizzie._**

**_Anywho, I'm going to work on some more chapters and read some more fanfics. Bye!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Calling

21: Change

Seth

I continued to read from Erin's journal.

_Journal,_

_I found out that Kryper was my father's last name. True, I've called myself Erin Kryper with confidence, but I wish to take on my mother's name, Falle. Erin Falle. It has a nice ring to it. And after meeting the boy who saved my life, I feel one day we could be happy together. Ah, the power of wishful thinking. Erin and Seth Clearwater. Heh, but I don't know if it's even possible. Pinch me if I'm dreaming. Seth is a wonderful guy. Not exactly an adult, since he's my age, but he has a special something in him that's rare to find in a guy today. I think I've fallen in love with him. I hope he feels the same way._

My heart fluttered and I touched the place where she announced her love for me.

_Erin, I'll find you, where ever you are._

Renesmee opened the door.

"Seth, can I come in?" she asked. I nodded. She closed the door behind her and sat next to me on the bed.

"Seth, I know I might never feel the way you do, but I want to let you know I'm sorry. And, if Jacob were taken from me I'd probably die. I'm sure she's suffering your loss, too. We'll find her, trust me. Give me the journal."

It was hard to let go of it, this piece of Erin, but I gave it to her. She opened it to the middle.

"_Journal,_" she read. "_I think I've discovered the secret to vampires' powers. I already know they reflect the person the vampire was before, but it usually happens to an open minded person. Someone who is smart, creative, or careful and wary. With a vampire, your mind is suddenly more advanced, and many who had open minds before are gifted. This theory might give somebody more power. I'm sure the same can happen with a human, but it will take a lot of power. Opening your mind is hard to do,especially if you've lived on Earth for a long time. It may mean deleting even your most precious memories. It can be difficult, but I can manage. I'm way too open minded. -Erin_"

Renesmee closed the journal and sighed. She looked like she was concentrating on something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh!!! I'm trying to become open minded," she hissed. I laughed.

"I don't think your parents would be pleased with that. Just leave that stuff for the vampires, okay?"

Renesmee sighed and nodded. I ruffled her hair. There was another knock on the door. A slender, dark skinned face poked in. It was a boy, probably thirteen or fourteen. His dark hair cascaded to his shoulders.

"Uo says it's time to meet," he said. I nodded and Renesmee and I got up to go outside.

By the time we got there, Uo was standing in the middle of a huge gathering, a bonfire blazing behind him.

"Welcome, Seth and Renesmee. Your family is over there," Uo said, pointing to the front of the large crowd. Our pack was there, along with the Cullens, and many covens and nomads of vampires. I recognized a few of them. Benjamin, Tia, the Romanians, and so on. And then there were new vampires. Covens of strong, overconfident young males, families, and rebels. Tanya's family was in the middle of the group. Then, I saw the many nomads that appeared to take a stand against the Volturi. The pack of real werewolves were sitting far away from the vampires, nervous as heck and scared silly of the vampire army. I saw a silhouette, far from the rest of us, wearing a cloak that glowed in the fire light. I knew it was a Volterra representative from Erin's team. I nodded at him. The figure took down its hood and nodded back. It was a girl. Her long blond hair was tied in a bun, and there was something moving behind her. A tail? When it flicked out, into the light, I saw it was a lion's tail.

I sat at my spot next to Jacob. Uo glanced at everybody and nodded.

"Friends, family, allies, and enemies, we are here for a pressing issue. The feared-" the Romanians snickered. "-Volturi have gone too far. They plan to destroy us all, our homes, our families, and our freedom. They plan to attack soon. Now, my brothers and sisters, we all know that we can only attack in a matter of days. Our time is limited until we're registered as weaklings once again. We must band together to fight this injustice. That means going past our comfort level with vampire and werewolf alike. Our strange brethren who are free to transform at will have experience with hand-to-hand combat, and their golden-eyed allies have powers and their allies do, too. More of our supporters are working behind enemy lines. One of them is this young shapeshifter's mate." He gestured a hand towards me and I felt all eyes on my back. "But Aro underestimated us all. We have a will of our own, and we will fight against them with full force!"

Cheers uplifted and the Children howled. The lion-girl let out a growl. I looked at her. She was excited, caught up in the moment.

"But now, it is time to meet our new allies. Meet and band together to form a new army that will send the Volturi running. Meeting adjourned."

The Children moved to meet the vampires and us. I estimated there were fifty Children in their whole pack, children included. There was a young werewolf girl, maybe only ten, that got along great with the shapeshifting pack. Boy, this is going to get confusing. Garret, the adventurous vampire, was standing next to Kate with a smile on his face. Kate, on the other hand, looked like she was gonna shock somebody. The Romanians, Stephan and Vladmir, met Uo with curiosity on their faces. The lion girl approached me. Her eyes were like a cat's, feral and wild. Their bright yellow color would make anybody pause. She held out her hand.

"Seth Clearwater?" she asked. Her voice was rough. I nodded. "Erin, friend."

I could tell she could speak English only roughly.

"You're Erin's friend? Athena?" I asked.

"No, my name Harriet. I lion. Athena human vampire. I come witness."

"You're a lion? How's that possible?"

"Vampire bite me. I become human like."

"Oh. Is Erin okay?"

"Erin sick. Erin almost cold. Erin needs Seth."

"Cold?"

Harriet hung her head, her eyes half closed.

"Dead? Erin's almost dead?!"

"Erin need Seth warmth. Erin get cold Seth no come."

"Erin will die if I don't get to her?"

Harriet nodded.

"I go Italy now. Erin need me."

"Tell... Tell Erin I'm not giving up, okay?"

Harriet nodded and jumped towards the trees. She turned into a lion, startling me, and disappeared. I turned to meet the Children and vampire nomads I've never met.

**_AN: Alrighty! This chapter is finally finished and I posted up my other story, Fierce. Fierce is about Embry's imprint. Read it if you can. I got a lot of great reviews and I'd like to acknowledge some of them._**

**TtoboggI, sianybox, fairy-tale-romantic, Noel Ardnek, pieqwertyuiop, and .Day**

**_Love y'all and thank you for your amazing (and often funny) reviews!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Calling

22: Disappearance

Seth

The vampires decided to stay in the warehouses the Children took shelter in. When all the throngs of mythical creatures shrank down to the Cullens and the shapeshifer pack, I began to notice something. Leah and Alice were missing. Jasper looked confused and sad. Jacob looked confused and pissed.

"Where's my sister? Where'a Alice?" I asked.

"We don't know. They were present during the conference, but they must've slipped away during all the confusion. Their scents are mixed with everyone else's," Jacob explained, running a hand through his hair and holding a half-asleep Nessie with his other arm.

"I haven't seen her since you talked to that lion-girl," Nessie mumbled. We all looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing softly.

"Whoa, Nessie, wake up," Jasper said, shaking her shoulders.

"Hrm?" she sighed, half opening her eyes. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Renesmee, when did you last see Alice and Leah?" Jasper asked.

"Ever since... Seth talked to... lion-girl..." Renesmee mumbled something unintelligible before closing her eyes. Jasper was going to wake her again before Jacob pulled her away and shook his head. He continued to pick her up and carried her to a warehouse. I sighed and went to the warehouse next to theirs, where my room was a faculty room.

I sighed after hitting my head on the little lightbulb that dimly lit the room. I tugged on the chain that swung next to it and was covered in darkness. Where was Leah? Why did Alice disappear, too? Knowing Alice, she might... go... OH! As soon as I realized where she might of gone, I stood up, hitting my head with the lightbulb again. I almost called Jasper into the room. But then I realized, if I tell Jasper, he might run and get her, getting himself and the pitiful army we've created into trouble. Leah must've gone with her, to help with Erin. I smiled. Smart move on her part. Now, while I'm focusing on building an army, Erin's safe with Alice and my sister.

I sat back down and tried to fit my whole body on the small, creaky bed. Soon, sleep swept over me, but it wasn't quick enough. Before I was unconscious, I saw the door open, the light coloring the hair of my visitor bronze. Edward. He'd heard everything.

Dreams are always random and odd around me. No matter how I feel when I go to bed, it would always be something random and ridiculous. One time, I dreamed my sister turned into an elephant! When I told her about it, she smacked me in the back of the head and stopped talking to me for the rest of the day.

But this dream was different. I dreamt I was in a room. There was Nahuel, holding a girl with messy brown hair and brown eyes that looked like she was around for a very long time. A girl was swingingupside down on a pipe that ran across the ceiling. She uttered little noises, making me imagine her as a monkey. They all were looking at a figure in a small bed. I moved closer.

Oh! The most beautiful face in the world, my Erin's was looking at something in her hands. I looked down. She was holding a packet of blood. Her breathing was shallow, and she could barely lift the packet. She gulped it down slowly. Then she set the packet down, touching her stomach lightly. It was already about nine centimeters big. A small, furry hand touched hers, and she smiled at the tiny capuchin that suddenly appeared at her bed. The capuchin flashed her tiny row of teeth and snuggled into her side. A large figure moved from the shadows and put its arm around Erin's shoulders. Erin shivered as Leah's warmth sent goosebumps trailing down her arms. Then she looked up suddenly, directly at me. She gasped.

"Seth?" she asked, and the dream ended.

I gasped as I woke up, pulling myself into a sitting position and breathing like I'd run a marathon. A marathon around the world five times in under a minute. Edward was sitting in a chair in the corner, his eyes wary.

"Do you really think the girls went to Italy?" he whispered. Why was he whispering?

Edward gave me a pointed look and glanced at the door. Oh, now I get it. Jasper must be nearby.

"Yeah. I mean, Harriet _did_ say Erin would die without a werewolf... a shapeshifter's warmth. And Alice might've tagged along to let Leah pass through."

Edward paused for a millisecond.

"You're right," he murmured. "That makes perfect sense when you put it that way. And you're able to communicate through Leah. Remind me to thank Alice and Leah afterwards."

I chuckled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind? It's hard to sleep knowing there's a vampire hovering over me."

"I understand... sort of. I'll leave. Besides, Jacob's having a little problem with Renesmee right now. She just woke up, and I think she had a dream identical to yours. I'll talk to you in a couple of hours."

I watched as Edward glided out of the door and closed it in one smooth motion. I was going to go to sleep when I saw something move. I stared at the spot for several seconds. I felt like the old man in that one Edgar Allen Poe story... What was the name? Tell Tale Heart? Yeah, that was it. I stared, not daring to move. Whatever moved wasn't doing so anymore. I was going to go back to sleep when I heard a voice. I heard the most beautiful voice my ears had ever heard. Erin's voice.

"Seth? Are you there?"

"Erin?! Erin, where are you?"

"Italy, but I'm also... here. I'm pretty sure I'm asleep."

"I'm pretty sure I'm asleep, too. I thought I'd never hear your voice again."

"Nor I yours. But it's strange. A few minutes ago I saw you... In my room. Leah and Alice have suddenly appeared here, and I thought you'd tagged along, but it was just them. And just before I fell asleep, you were there. Leah thought I was going mad."

"I saw you in my dream, with Leah sitting with you and Nahuel and two girls I've never seen before. I think one of them had a tail."

"Ri? Was she hanging upside down?"

"Yes! I guess it was more that just a dream, huh?"

"That's amazing... It's like our minds connected or something. Um, Seth, you probably already know this, but I'm... pregnant."

"I know. And I think I fainted afterwards, I'm not sure."

"I fainted after I found out," Erin admitted.

"Wow. I promise you, Erin, I'll come for you as soon as I can. We have less than a week to attack."

"Excellent. Aro was planning on leading his attack Friday. That's in five days."

"Perfect. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Erin disappeared. I felt whole and torn at the same time. I lay down and slept a dreamless sleep.

**_AN: O-kaaaaaay, my mind's been frazzled. I've come up with ideas for all these different stories, I'm doing research with the real books by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, I'm watching the movie, and I'm reading the most wonderful fanfictions throughout this website. I was about to post a chapter that belonged to another story into another story, only pausing to realize it was the wrong chapter and the chapter for the story I almost posted it onto wasn't even finished! Oh, and the little fact that I have NO REVIEWS doesn't help my mind any._**

**_Please, I will be so helpless and pitiful without your amazing reviews that make me laugh, cry, sing, and, most helpful, EDIT my chapters to meet my readers' likings. Please send me at least ONE review. I love y'all so much and I want to make sure I can fix my story to make it easier to bear. I give thanks to those of you who took at least thirty seconds out of their reading time to CLICK on the review button, TYPE in a review, and press SEND. Heh._**


	23. Chapter 23

Calling

23: Ready for battle

Erin

Leah stood, phased, in front of my bed. I was glad I stole Edward's power all that time ago, because I could enter Leah's mind and watch the preparations. Seth, Jacob, and Sam were in charge of certain groups. Jacob had Renesmee on his back. He led a group of nomads to a large speedboat. It was identical to the one the Volturi and Amor used to get us to Italy so fast. They actually made it themselves, to make it as fast as a vampire on land. It really took me a day to get here. Seth and the Cullens were leading half of the Children on another ship. Harriet, Christian, and Keg were the captains of each vessel. Jon was already speeding with the wolf pack and another set of nomads towards Italy. I felt a kick as if my child was aware of the excitement. I closed my eyes and fell into my coma-sleep.

"Seth," I whispered. Edward and Seth looked at me and smiled. Edward couldn't see me, but he could pinpoint my location and hear my replies through Seth's thoughts.

"Erin, how's everything going so far?" Edward asked for Seth. Seth whined, his fur sticking up.

"Everything's doing fine, keep it up," I encouraged.

"That's not what he meant," Edward chuckled.

"The baby's getting bigger. And Leah's working on the finer details."

"I see."

"Alice says she finally managed to go around half humans and see the future through there. She still can't see were- shapeshifters, I mean- and half vampires. And she's oddly curious with the half animals. Ri is her favorite."

"Can she see them?"

"No. But they fascinate her as much as they do Aro."

"I hope she doesn't keep one as a pet," Edward said, his brow furrowing. Seth growled, a little impatient. "Seth want's to know what Aro's plans are next. When are we starting the war?"

"I don't know. But I feel it's going to be soon."

"Okay. Goodbye, Erin," Edward said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

When they opened again, I was in my room with Ri sitting quietly at my side. Leah was watching me with fascination. I'd forgotten her mind was connected to Seth's. So was Jacob's, Sam's, Embry's, and so on... I looked into her mind. All of them were thinking the same thing.

_WTF???_

I sighed.

"Seth and I are connected through the mind. If one of us falls asleep and the other is awake, we visit each other," I explained. Leah's stare turned glassy and she nodded. Seth was probably telling her the same thing. I slowly pulled my legs off the bed and stood up. I'd drunk a whole canister of blood and was fully recharged, so to speak. Leah, Athena, Nahuel, and Ri watched me carefully. I felt them watch me closely as I opened the door and carefully walked out. I walked to the end of the hallway. The Volturi's throne room. Their trial room. I marched over and opened the doors. Aro looked in my direction. Caius and Marcus were not even remotely interested enough to spare me a glance. Chelsea was looking my way, too, as was Jane and Alec. I felt Leah and everyone else wait hesitantly at the door. Looking into her thoughts, everyone else was in their human forms. But Leah was still in wolf form, to protect herself and me if there was a need. I felt a pang as I walked towards Aro.

"Greetings, young Erin. I trust you are feeling well with your child?" he asked in a sultry voice. His filmy eyes looked greedy. Normally I would cringe away from him, repulsed, but my need was too great. I needed the timing to be perfect.

"The child and I are fine," I answered smoothly. The baby kicked, as if it were in on this plan.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes." The kicking grew more frantic.

"Then what is it, I can assure you it will be done."

The kicking felt like a jackhammer now. I figured the baby inherited super speed. I took a deep breath and asked Aro for something that would cost me everything.

**_AN: Yet another fabulous cliffy made by yours truly, just to keep you on the edge of your seats. What is Erin going to ask for? First right guess will be mentioned if I get a review TODAY. As in, NOW. Get to reviewin', peeps!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Calling

24: Problems

Erin

I took a deep breath and said the six most painful words my mind could come up with.

"I want to join the Volturi."

Aro was in stunned silence. Caius and Marcus looked up sharply, startled. Leah's eyes were wide and accusing. She was practically screaming, "TRAITOR!!!" Chelsea nodded at me. I felt my bonds to Seth, the Cullens, Leah, the Pack, slip away like silk on skin. My love for my own child was fighting against the caressing strokes. My child was struggling, as if it were trying to remind me who I was.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Athena screamed, struggling with Nahuel. Nahuel held her back, keeping her from getting hurt by either Aro or Jane. I didn't care if she got hurt or not. Ri was held back as well, and she screeched and shreiked and clawed at Demetri's arms. Felix and Demetri were standing beside me. I crossed to Aro's side and took Aro's hand.

"Ah, the strange nature of things. So you planned to start a war," Aro accused Athena.

"Soon. We are onto you, Aro!" Athena screamed. Nahuel shushed her and pulled her behind him.

"Well, then, let's go to war," Caius said, standing up. Felix arose and took Aro's hand.

"You wish to take young Erin as your mate?"

"Yes, Aro. I wish to do it tomorrow, when there's a full moon out."

"Of course, the full moon represents eternity."

I nodded and took Felix's hand. He lifted it and kissed it lightly. My child kicked. All of a sudden, I felt my love for Seth struggle against an invisible wall. Like some sort of fog, some tumbled over and I was regaining consiousness. I pretended like I was still on Aro's side. As long as he didn't touch me...

I had been counting on this. Love cannot be erased. Chelsa could only paint over it. But it would still be there. And Seth and I loved each other so that no amount of covering could tell us otherwise. Seth...

Leah's POV

_Oh, no! Somebody, anybody, Seth, Sam, Jacob... Help! Erin's joining the Volturi! Please! She's turning into Felix's mate tomorrow night! Please, anybody, stop her._

Renesmee's POV

I felt some kind of power fade inside of me. I felt no need to go to Italy. I looked at everyone else. They weren't experiencing anything like this. I looked at my father. His eyes glazed over and he looked at me. We both felt the same thing. I glanced across the boat at Seth. He was holding his chest, a peculiar look on his face. Was he feeling the same thing?

Seth's POV

I was thinking about Erin. Everything about Erin. And then, I felt my love for her begin to fade. I touched my heart. It beat rhythmically, something that it hasn't done since Erin was kidnapped. I met Renesmee's eyes and for the moment, everything clicked. Chelsea. She's gotten to Erin. Our bonds were being covered. A few seconds passed by, and then love was tumbling over like waves, hitting me harder with each wave. Chelsea's blanket wasn't working. Renesmee grinned from across the boat and I smiled back. Then I felt something else. Like someone needed me. I went down a deck and phased.

_Seth! Oh, my gosh!_

_Leah? What's going on?_

_It's Erin. She's going to become another bloodsucker's mate tomorrow! Hurry! Chelsea already broke your bonds!_

_No, she tried but failed. I still love Erin. And we're coming._

_Hurry!_

I phased and went up to the captain's quarters.

"Christian, we're going to war tomorrow, any chance we can speed this up?"

"You got it," he yelled over the engine. He pulled a lever hard and I almost fell over as we sped up. The other boats noticed and sped to match our pace. I could hear the startled nomads, Pack, and Children of the Moon protest in shock.

_I'm coming, Erin,_ I thought, praying that by some miracle she'd hear it.


	25. Chapter 25

Calling

25: War

Seth

_We're getting close._

_Hurry. The sun's setting. _

_We're almost there._

_Hurry..._

_We need to time this perfectly. They won't expect anything until we burst in._

_Felix and Erin are heading down the "aisle."_

_I'm coming, Erin._

Through Leah's eyes, Erin was wearing the perfect poker face. She was wearing a bloodred dress. Felix looked greedy as he held her arm possessively. I instinctually growled.

_Easy, Seth._

_Easy for you to say, Jake. That's my imprint he's clutching!_

_I understand._

_Calm down, Seth. Trust me, having a crazed wolf burst in is not good._

_Not helping, Leah!_

Aro looked up as the moon became completely full. I heard eerie howls fill the air and knew the Children has joined us. Erin's face betrayed for a fraction of a second fear, but it was quickly wiped away as Felix pulled her face to look at him. I was approaching the entrance the the hallways. I smelled something animal and ran in its direction. I caught up with a lioness. Harriet nodded at me before leading me to the right hallway. There, Leah was waiting behind closed doors, peering through the cracks.

_Wait. Wait for the right moment._

Felix bent Erin's head back. He leaned in, flashing his razor-sharp teeth before slowly setting them on her skin.

_NOW!!!_

I burst in growling, the pack, Children, and vampire army right at my heels. At the same time, most of the audience in front of me stood, braced for a war against the Volturi. I saw Athena link arms with Nahuel. Ri linked arms with Harriet, who transformed into her human self. The army linked arms with each other. Caius stood, his expression one of fear and triumph both. Renesmee hissed at him. He looked at her with hatred as she leapt daintily off Jacob's back.

"Carlisle, what is this?" Aro asked, his voice falsely innocent and betrayed.

"You kidnapped one of my family members, and you plan to take complete control over the Earth," Carlisle responded.

"Ah," Aro squeaked. "You caught me. Luckily, I have a few friends to help me."

As he said this the rest of the audience stood, braced for attack. Aro raised his hand and they all went to stand behind Aro. Jane was glaring at each and every one of us, stopping at Bella and making her expression even more menacing. Bella grunted at the hard blow but stayed in her position.

Stefan and Vladmir began to claim opponents. As soon as everyone else caught onto what they were doing, they all were copying them. Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other for a second. Bella and Edward squeezed their hands. Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Jacob and Renesmee all gave each other loving looks for the seemingly last time. I felt Jacob's pain through his mind. Sam was thinking about Emily. Jared was thinking about Kim. Quil was thinking about Claire. We were all thinking about our imprints. I looked across the room at Erin, whose face was one of pain. She looked at me with sadness and longing. I looked back, mirroring her emotions.

I thought the last words I was able to comprehend as Aro's army attacked.

_Erin, I love you._

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the Children ripped apart every vampire in their path. Zafrina was guarding Bella, who was looking everywhere at once to make sure we were all covered. Jacob and Renesmee were back to back fighting their own opponents. Edward was in the middle of the fight tearing apart what used to be Demetri. I knew where I was going. I rushed ahead, barreling my way through numerous vampires, just to get to Felix. Erin was struggling to get away from him, as he looked at me for his final moments. With one swipe from my paw, he let go of Erin and lost a chunk of his face. I growled and he growled back. We didn't fight for long. Felix was a wimp and was pretty easy to beat. He was easier than that Riley kid that tried to defeat Edward all those years ago. I felt another vampire approaching and turned to swipe at him. It was Caius.

"I hated your kind ever since that first encounter. And I've always hated Renesmee and the rest of them all. I might as well get my revenge now," Caius hissed.

_In your dreams, bloodsucker_, Leah yelled in the head, knocking into him and tearing him apart. I helped her until Erin screamed.

"Seth, watch out!"

I turned just in time to see a rogue vampire leaping at me. I ducked and turned to fight him. Because our army had the advantage, the numbers were quickly depleting. I heard a howl and saw one of the Children with blood gushing where he was bitten. The Children immediately moved him away and Carlisle helped to treat the wound. Then I heard Erin's scream.

It wasn't like anything I've ever heard before. It broke the glass above us. I ducked my head and covered my ears. Everyone on our side did the same. The Volturi yelled and tried to run at Erin, but they were rendered weak under her voice. Erin stopped screaming. She clutched one of the large thrones that the Volturi sat on for support. Those who were caught under her scream were momentarily stunned, but that was long enough for us to end the war. Aro stood alone, with no bodyguard, Jane, or Alec for protection. There was nobody.

We had won.

"We surrender," Aro sobbed, frightened.

Cheers errupted all over. Erin weakly made it to me. I phased, and, ignoring the fact I had no shorts on, she kissed me. I felt the baby kick and I jumped away, stunned. She laughed and took my hand, placing it over her belly. The baby kicked again. I managed to get ahold of myself and smiled, kissing Erin like there was no tomorrow.

And in all our commotion and celebrating, we didn't notice a lone figure sneak out from a darkened corner and make his escape.

**_AN: Bum, bum, baaaaaaaaaah..._**


	26. Chapter 26

Calling

25: An Unwilling Goodbye

Erin

To celebrate, the Children threw a bonfire in South America and invited everyone. Seth, with his arms wrapped around me, smiled and told our story to everyone who'd ask. I just stood there and soaked up his warmth. My baby kicked gently.

I touched the area gently. I was getting big. I was bigger than I was in Italy.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Seth asked after the audience left to gather and talk to the Children.

"Oh, nothing. I just noticed I'm getting bigger. I love my baby, even though he's not born yet," I said.

"I love it too, and I haven't known it for very long," he laughed.

I was sure my child was a boy. On the trip back, I decided to name the baby Harry, after Seth's father. Seth placed his hand on my belly. The baby kicked at the sudden warmth.

"He likes you," I whispered.

"As we love him," Seth whispered back, kissing me gently.

---

Later that night, Leah told us she wanted to go for a brisk run. I heard her phase outside.

Renesmee was falling asleep in Jacob's arms.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking.

Bella and Edward were playing a vampire version of tag.

Carlisle and Esme were helping one of the Children's child.

Alice and Jasper were play fighting.

Beside me, Seth was talking to Garrett and Kate.

I felt whole again. I was with my family.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed," Seth said. I nodded, yawning myself, and followed him into the shabby closet of a room. "Sorry, Erin, I know it's not much of a room, but..."

Seth trailed off at a loss for words.

"It's fine," I laughed. Seth took me by the hand and led me to the bed. He sat down, pulling me close to him. Once I was there with him, he kissed me.

It was like the kiss we shared in the woods all those weeks ago. It was forceful, passionate. He was perfect. And then, all at once, it ended.

"I missed kissing you like that," he whispered. His eyes were still closed. Mine were, too.

"I missed kissing you like that, too."

It took Seth a matter of seconds to fall asleep. I envied him. I couldn't sleep. Something, I didn't know what, was bothering me. I felt like there was something I was supposed to do.

I heard a yelp from outside, muffled. I sat up in bed. Leah. What was wrong?

I walked outside. There, in the middle of the warehouse room, was a lone figure enveloped in darkness. But I could make out the knocked-out form of Leah. She was still breathing. The figure looked at me. It touched Leah's shoulder. I saw a red glow pass Leah's body and into the figure's hand.

I was frozen.

No. No. No, no, no, no...

Amor stood up.

"You ruined me," he hissed. "You broke my chances at dominating the world. I'm going to break you, just as you did those chances."

Amor phased into a werewolf. I was too frozen to speak. I couldn't move. I realized it wasn't from shock. Amor was pinning me down with his time thing. He froze my time. The large red-orange wolf approached me. He took one swipe and sliced my face. I felt blood trickle out, but I couldn't move to stop it. He swiped again, getting me in the chest. Again and again. Many of his blows hit my stomach.

No, not Harry. Not my baby! Somebody, please, help me! I felt Harry weakly kick. No!

I felt blood everywhere on my body. Amor really got into it then. I felt for a second time starting again. It was long enough for me to scream. Amor froze me quickly and swiped a painful blow at my face again.

Then he was gone. I was unfrozen. I crumpled to the ground, in between death and life. I heard voices.

"Quickly, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, tear him apart! Carlisle, we need you! Alice, Bella, Renesmee, make a fire! Uo! Search if there's anybody else!"

Edward was shouting orders at top speed.

"Oh, my God, Erin," Seth said. "The prediction. It's come true."

I felt something wet and hot hit my ripped face. A tear. Seth was crying. I wished I could see his face. But I was spiralling in darkness.

I was aware of hands, both cold and hot, holding me, pressing my skin, poking me with needles. I knew it was too late to save me. I struggled to find my mouth.

"Save... Harry..." I managed to whisper. I tried to look for Seth's face, but it all was dark.

"I'll try," Seth sobbed. "Don't leave me, please, Erin, I won't live with myself if you leave me..."

His voice faded as I broke under the weight of the darkness. And then I was in the air.

I saw something I've always wanted to see. Some_one_ I've always wanted to see.

Blonde hair. Teal eyes. A kind, loving face with my features on it.

"Oh, honey," the angel whispered.

"Mom?" I gasped.

...

**_AN: Cliffie! I'm getting good at keeping you guys on the edge of your seats. Oh, and for those of you who are thinking, "She wrote the whole thing and is spacing the time in between chapters," I'm NOT. When I wrote the chapter in which Erin made that prediction, I was still wondering how I was gonna pull that off. Then, unthinkingly, I put the Children of the Moon in a warehouse area. I was still thinking about what to do with the prediction. Was it too late to toss that idea? I wrote a rough draft of the celebration when, "BINGO!" Jeez, I'm stupid. Erin predicts her death in a WAREHOUSE. The Children live in a WAREHOUSE. They're celebrating in a WAREHOUSE._**

**_Wow, your good ol' author's pretty stupid, huh?_**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	27. Chapter 27

Calling

27: My Calling

Seth

I heard Erin's heartbeat slow down. My palm, which was on her stomach, felt a tiny, feeble kick, and then there was no other sign. There was silence. No heartbeat. No internal heartbeat. No kick. No intake of breath. No gasp of pain as Carlisle cut into Erin, in a desperate attempt to save the baby. Nothing.

I was unaware of the cold hands around me. I was unaware of Renesmee and Athena's screams and sobs. I couldn't hear Ri shrieking, "Cold!"

Darkness envoloped me. It enveloped Erin. We weren't there, but in space. I knew there was nothing. Then I heard something. Something that could only reach me then. A small heartbeat. My hand felt a strong kick, and there was nothing again. Then there was another heartbeat. A weak, but living heartbeat. Erin took in oxygen, and I gasped. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my chest.

"Erin, take my power!" I yelled. "Heal, heal!"

A red glow bathed us both. I could see and hear everyone in the room. Jacob rushed from Renesmee's side and took Erin's other hand. Athena, Renesmee, Nahuel, Ri, Harriet, and Leah took either of her hands and gave their power. Her heartbeat grew stronger and stronger. The red glow was increasing.

"Oh my gosh," Carlisle breathed. More hands. The room was getting colder. I felt wiped out, like I would if I were a human that spent all day on a treadmill. Everyone gasped as the glow suddenly vanished, leaving a completely healed Erin on the stone floor. I felt my eyelids droop. And I fell to the ground, my energy for the moment gone.

---

Erin

---

"You've done so well, baby."

"Mom?!"

I rushed into her arms. I began to cry.

"Erin," my mother breathed.

"Mom, I can't believe it! You're here!"

I stopped short. My mom is here. My mom is dead. I'm dead. I held my hands to my mouth, and found myself crying for a completely different reason.

"Erin? What's wrong?"

"Mom, I'm... You're... My baby-"

"Shh, you're not dead, sweetie."

"I'm not?"

"No. Look at your chest."

I looked down. There was a red glow. Seth. Seth!

I suddenly felt a pull directing me in the direction away from my mom.

"Erin, you can't stay. ou're alive, baby, and that's what matters. And if you ever need to see me, look to your baby. I'll be there."

"Mom?!"

"It's your destiny, sweetie. Your calling. Go, hon, go to the one you love. He'll be waiting."

"My calling?"

"Goodbye, angel," Evelyn Falle whispered before letting me go to fall back to Earth.

"Mom! Wait! What's my calling? WHAT'S MY CALLING?!!!"

I felt another me, breathing. My heart was beating. Something sharp sliced me once. I felt a weight leave me. And I was home.

**_AN: I know this chapter is short, and I know you guys are probably gonna let me have it for yet ANOTHER cliffy, but bear with me for one more chapter. Please? Oh, and be sure to review!_**


	28. Chapter 28

Calling

28: Tears

Erin

I awoke the following morning in the Cullen house. Esme came in with a bowl of soup. It smelled like French Onion.

"Here, sweetie," she whispered, her expression hard to read for the first time. I looked around the room. Seth was beside me, deep asleep. Rose was standing in the corner, looking down at the tiles, wallowing in remorse. I wondered why she and Esme were acting so sad. I made a move to get up, startling Seth and waking him up.

"Erin!" he yelled, making me jump. He blinked and looked up at me. "Erin."

"I'm here, Seth. I'm here," I whispered. He rubbed his eyes and scanned the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked Esme.

"I... I think... I think it's best if you found out yourselves," Esme answered softly, her voice hitching. Rosalie looked up at us, and I saw many looks of torment wash over her face. The door opened. Carlisle came in. He, too, was acting somber.

"How do you feel, Erin?" he asked.

"I feel fine." I instinctively placed a hand on my belly, only to make a major discovery. Harry was gone. "Where's Harry?"

Carlisle paused, looking at Esme and Rosalie.

"Where's my baby?!" I demanded, frightened.

"Erin, calm down sweetie," Esme said, suddenly at my side.

"Carlisle, Esme, what's going on?" Seth demanded.

"Erin, I'm afraid-" Carlisle began. I used that last word as a marker. Get ready, get set, _go_. I bolted out of the room, searching for the scent that didn't belong to any vampire, half vampire, or werewolf.

"Carlisle! Tell me!" I heard Seth yell from the other room. I heard soft footsteps as Alice, Jasper, and Edward ran after me. I felt someones cold hand yank me by the arm to a halt. Edward.

"Erin, calm down and we'll show you," Alice said, trying to soothe me. When that didn't work, she gave Jasper a knowing glance. The waves of calm acted like a fog over my emotions. I fought it off.

"Quit it, Jasper!" I snarled. "Show me my baby! I want to see my Harry! What's wrong with all of you?!"

Edward paused, and let me go reluctantly.

"Come with us," he said. Jasper stopped trying to control my emotions and followed him. Alice gave me a melancholy glance, and took my arm, leading me to an empty room.

I didn't process what I was seeing at first. I heard an intake of breath and knew Seth was behind me.

There was a table. No, it wasn't a table. It was a glass box with sheets underneath it. In the middle was something brown.

At first, I had no clue what it was.

I thought it was some freak form of a puppy.

Or it was a mess of blankets.

Wrinkled paper.

One of Alice's leather purses.

But the more I thought about them, the more unlikely they became.

I knew there was only one explanation what was in there.

There was only one thing that belonged in that box.

The thing had needles and tubes all over it.

It looked too feeble to have survived anything.

That thing... that baby... was Harry.

I covered my mouth with my hands and shook my head. No. That wasn't him. There was a mistake. I walked silently to the box and lifted the dead child. I held it my my arms. Something wet hit its cheek. At first I thought the ceiling had a leak. But I heard a strangled sob, and that was the explanation. I was crying.

I half sobbed, half screamed. No, it couldn't be my baby! It can't end like this!

_My calling._

_"Jeremy, what's a calling?"_

_"I don't know, Erin. Don't you have a diction... dic... dicshunarie somewheres?"_

_I looked at my friend like he was insane._

_"Big ol' meanie wouldn't let me have one."_

_"You're smaht. Figyah it out."_

_At night, I dreamt of a bright light bathing me and many strange men and women. But when I closed my eyes to sheild them from the light, I'd open them to see only the sun._

_It wasn't a dream of escaping that led me to run away. It was the dream about the strange men and women. I wanted to see them. Maybe they would adopt me. I would be happy and live the life all orphans dreamed about._

_Jeremy was cleaning the big gash on my cheek in the bathroom._

_"Owch, Jeremy, that hurts!" I snapped._

_"Sorry. How'd you get a cut like that? It looks like a check."_

_I paused. Jeremy might get hurt if I told him._

_"I tripped out on the street."_

_Jeremy gave me a look like he didn't believe me._

_One year later, Jeremy was adopted, and I was alone. I blended in with the walls. Weeks after he was adopted, the news reported him missing. Months passed, and I searched for a sign he was still alive. I began to have dreams about him crying, his face covered in blood. Blood was everywhere. Then the police found a messed up body in a sewer. They identified it as Jeremy. I wanted to get out even more now. New dreams appeared. A man with a briefcase would take me away. The scene changed. I was alone on the beach. Change. I was covered in blood. Change. I was in the room with the same strange family._

_About ten years later, and I was discovering my calling._

"Erin!" many voices gasped.

The strange men and women were reaching out for me. I opened my eyes to see a bright light.

I could feel myself beckoning to the light. I reached out my hand and took it.

I touched my baby's cheek and the light exploded. A single wave of light blasted around me, hitting the Cullens, the wolves, and Renesmee. Some of the light twisted and formed.

The woman smiled.

"Mom, I found my calling," I told her, kissing the forehead of my now living baby.

And all around, there were collective gasps as the Cullens, now human, got to their feet and looked at each other.

Seth went to me and kissed me. Jacob got to his feet and helped Renesmee up. Both wolves were no longer strong. They were lanky, uncoordinated young men. They weren't even wolves anymore.

And now, we shall begin our new lives, here. Home.

**_AN: I'm afraid this is the end. NOT!!! Keep your eyes peeled. While Calling is _almost _done in just one or two more chapters, there will be hints to the future in my other story, Fierce. Please review. Oh, and BTW, notice I said ALMOST done. In ONE or TWO chapters. It is not done, and the Cullens (ahem; SPOILER ALERT!!!) and the wolves, and Erin and Renesmee will not stay human forever. But the story WILL end. And Fierce will be the next fanfiction in my growing IMPRINT series. Please note that my story Imprinted does not belong in the series, beacause in the series, Bella is a vamp and is and always will be with Edward._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	29. Chapter 29

Calling

29: Extreme Happiness

_Five Years Later_

Erin

Harry, Seth, and I have lived the most amazing five years together. Rosalie and Emmett babysat Harry constantly. Alice played the most spoiling aunt in the history of aunts spoiling their nephews. Jasper was a little more happy than usual, and always loved to keep Harry close. Carlisle constantly had Harry in his office for check ups. As it turns out, he was growing slightly faster than a normal baby should, and slower than Renesmee did. Jacob and Renesmee made their dating official, and right now they were celebrating their fifth boyfriend/girlfriend anniversary.

And today, I became the single happiest girl on the face of planet Earth.

"Erin, I need you to pick a dress!" Alice was screaming at me, rushing into the room with five dresses.

"Hmm, that one's too sexy, that one's too old-fashioned, that one's too casual, that one... what? You think I'm going to the prom?!"

I shook the ruffled pink dress in front of Alice.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Hey, this is perfect!" I squealed, picking up the green silk dress. The skirt was flowy and knee-length, easy to move in. The material was faded for design. It screamed _perfection_. I put it on immediately. Alice rushed into the closet. She came out with green stilettos. She knew me well. I looked into my jewelry case for the crystal necklace everyone got me five years ago. I clasped it around my neck and let the crystal drop down. Alice helped me into the shoes.

Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Esme were hiding something, that much was certain. Jacob looked extremely happy, and Seth was glowing. Jacob was standing next to Seth, both of them in perfectly crisp white shirts and pants. Renesmee took Jacob's hand, in her own dress.

"It's a double date?" I asked.

"Yes," Jacob and Seth said in unison. They shared knowing glances, which both Nessie and I shared confused glances. Edward and Bella waved at the door.

"Good luck, you guys!" Bella yelled, her arm around Edward's middle. Edward waved with his arm around Bella. They looked like the perfect couple. Maybe Seth and I... Someday...

"Erin, you're blushing," Seth whispered.

"Sorry. I was just thinking..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Renesmee and I were put in the backseat. Seth and Jacob were smiling happily in the front seats.

"Jake, where're we going?" Nessie asked.

"Surprise," he answered simply.

I closed my eyes and imagined life with Seth. I loved him dearly, he loved me. I always wanted to be with him. He _had_ to be with me always. I'd die for him. He'd die for me.

And we both were _so_ happy.

"We're here," Seth said, stopping the car. I looked out the window. The beach. We got dressed to go to the beach?

Confused, Nessie and I got out. The salty air was comforting to me. It reminded me of the one day my life changed. I really owe it to that shark. And I was grateful that it was Seth that dove in after me. I was content being with him.

"This is where we first met," Seth whispered. Jacob led Nessie to some large rocks near the right. I saw a gigantic cave in the side. Seth led me there.

"Jacob, this is amazing," Nessie sighed, leaning into him. They were looking at the many different signatures carved into the stone wall.

"Sue and Jeremy Forever"

"I Love You"

"Forever Together"

"Nicolas and Fatima Love"

Seth took out a small flashlight and led us deeper into the cave. He shone it at older carvings.

"Kyle-Henrietta"

"Nothing May Split Us Apart"

"Can't Live Without You"

Jacob took out his own flashlight and led us further. I noticed Seth digging in his pocket. Jacob was doing the same. They turned off their flashlights. I heard them as they moved to place their flashlights in the sand.

"Renesmee," Jacob said, at the same time Seth said, "Dearest Erin."

"Yes?" I breathed, looking blindly for his face. Light bathed us once more. Seth's face was inches from mine.

"Look at the wall," both boys whispered in unison. Nessie and I turned.

I gasped at the same time Nessie screamed.

There, in the wall, were four words, freshly carved. The four words I read over and over again.

"**Will You Marry Me?**"

I looked at Seth to find him kneeling on one knee in front of me. I covered my mouth with my hands. There, in his hands, was a small diamond ring.

I couldn't think of words to say. It was unlike me. Whereas Renesmee was screaming, "Yes, yes, yes!!! Yes!"

Heck, I couldn't even find my mouth. My brain was fried. All I could do was nod.

Seth's smile was overpowering. It startled me to find my mouth, voice, and brain back.

"Oh, Seth, oh, my God, is this really happening? Please tell me I'm not dreaming!"

"It's not a dream, Erin. I'm really, truly in love with you and I want to make it so you're with me forever. I want to marry you, Erin, I love you."

I threw myself at him, pressing my lips to his. I broke away to look at the ring he gave me.

"This was the ring my father gave my mom. Jacob's is from his parents, too. I want you to have it. I wish to see it on your finger, and only yours."

I let him take my left hand and slip it on my ring finger. It the dim light, it seemed to sparkle.

"Well, let's make it so the world knows!" Jacob announced, taking out two pocket knives. He handed one to Seth and helped Renesmee carve her name in the rock. Seth gave me the knife and I carved my name clearly and boldly. I gave it to Seth, and under it, he put his name and something else. Then he drew a big heart around it. I read what else he wrote.

**Erin**

**and**

**Seth**

**Love is Forever**

**_AN: Yay! I'm almost done! Just the epilogue to do and I'm finished with Calling! I love you all, and please be sure to follow Erin, Seth, Embry, and Marigold in Fierce! Thank you!_**


	30. Epilogue

Calling

Epilogue: Bringing Back Reality

Erin

"Athena! Nahuel! Little Jeffery!" I squealed, hugging my sister, her husband, and son. Jeffery giggled and eyed the wedding cake.

"Cake!" he yelled, running to the table. He snatched a plate with cake on it from the corner and stuffed the chocolate stuff in his mouth with his hands.

"Jeffy!" Athena scolded him. "No! Use a fork!"

Nahuel laughed. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he seemed so carefree, so much different than five years ago, when we were threatened by the Volturi. Seth wormed his way out of the dancing crowd.

"Come on, Mrs. Clearwater," he said. "Let's dance!"

Emmett, our DJ, saw us heading to the middle of the dance floor.

"Here's to the couple of the night!" he boomed into the microphone. He took the CD out and started a slow song.

We danced the night away. The whole time, I gazed into Seth's eyes, and we both seemed to float away.

"I'd like to welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater," Emmett said slowly, caught up in the music.

"SPEECHES!!!" Jacob yelled. He dragged Renesmee, who dragged Alice, who dragged Jasper, and so on. Emmett gave Jacob a microphone.

"I'd like to say to my new sister that if Seth becomes a bum sleeping on the couch, feel free to call me to kick his sorry-" Jacob said before Renesmee snatched the microphone away. The crowd tittered. Seth laughed, too, always a good sport.

"For my new sister, congratulations and good luck on the honeymoon!" Renesmee said.

"Seth and Erin, may you be together forever!" Alice and Jasper yelled in sync. Jasper gave it to Athena and Nahuel. Athena was holding Jeffery, who was squirming to get down to play with Harry, who was in Rosalie's arms.

"To my new brother, I'd like to say you have a very good thing in your arms and don't let her go," Athena said. Jeffery pulled the microphone towards him.

"The cake was good," he added. Everyone laughed.

We listened to speeches for a long time. Leah gave me a long speech about how she never thought her baby brother would pull through. Bella and Edward kept it simple by saying we will be together for an eternity. Emmett said that he agreed with Jacob.

Soon, the guests were leaving. Renesmee hugged us both while Jacob and Seth raided what was left of the buffet table. Athena and Nahuel were holding a sleeping Jeffery. Rosalie was holding Harry, her nose wrinkled in distaste at the sight of the chicken Jacob was holding.

"Ugh, that stuff smells disgusting," she said.

"I agree, is something wrong with the chicken?" Alice frowned.

"Smells fine to me, I'm starving," Jacob said, scarfing the chicken leg down.

"You ate two heaping platefuls of food at the reception!" Renesmee gasped.

A thought occured to me. Rosalie and Alice said the food smelled bad. I sniffed it. It had a repelling scent but smelled edible. I gasped.

"Rosalie, I need you to come with me. Alice, you too," I said, pulling them into Carlisle's study. I closed the door.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"They both thought the food smelled bad, and Jacob said he was starving, after he ate twice the average maximum of food. Carlisle, do you have any blood packets around?"

"Here," he said, opening some kind of fridge and giving it to me. I walked to the other side of the room. I tore it open.

"Smells good to you?" I asked, waving it. Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle gasped. Alice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snatched it from me, sniffing the blood. She sipped it.

"Ohmygod," she screamed. "I'm... We're... Jacob's..."

"We're turning back into our normal selves," I whispered.

Rosalie perked up.

"I have an idea, but we'll have to get Nessie in on this too."

I pulled Nessie away.

"Ness, we need to get Jacob angry. We're going to say really bad things about you. Don't listen to us, okay? Go inside the house and find some extra clothes. Now." I told her. She nodded, confused. Rosalie's voice was already ringing from the yard.

"Jacob, you are so undeserving! You belong in the deepest pit in hell!" she yelled. Jacob looked angry and confused. Athena, who saw our plan through my past, got into the charade too.

"Renesmee is a bitch and you don't need her!" she yelled. Everyone was looking at each other in shock.

What Athena said really got to Jacob. With a tremor, he phased in front of the Cullens. I ran up to him at the same time Renesmee brought the new clothes.

"Jacob, shh..." I whispered. "Calm down. They didn't mean what they said, we wanted you to phase. Shh, Jake, calm down."

Jaob looked at me in shock, then he closed his eyes and phased back into a man.

"We're back to normal?" He asked.

"Yeah. Everyone is."

"Wow."

I could hardly calm myself down. I felt excited. We were back! I was never going to worry about Seth and I dying of old age!

We were back, we were happy, and were weren't going to stop living.

But this isn't the end. It really isn't. There's still many wolf girls out there, and I'm going to meet them all.

**_AN: It's finally done! I'd like to thank Noel Ardneck, fairy-tale romantic, and TtoboggI for their reviews, support, and fun throughout the whole fanfic. You guys rock and I hope to see your reviews on my new Imprint Series story, Fierce!_**

**_I'd like to especially thank Noel Ardneck AGAIN for your reviews. You really get into the story, and that always tells me I'm on the right track! You're insanely funny and you make me laugh in every review._**

**_Also, in addition to Fierce, there's going to be a new fanfic! I'm going to be co-writing a fanfic with my friend, LiveAndDontRegretIt. Watch out for that one!_**

**_Thank you so much and have wonderful lives, where ever you live!_**

**_-mrsnessieblack_**


End file.
